My Vampire Diaries Stories
by SecretEyes
Summary: Here's a collection of my Vampire Diaries stories I have so far. More will be coming soon someday.
1. Drowned

VD: Drowned

Characters: Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce

Summary: Elena's car goes off the bridge when she loses control of it. Will someone find her in time, or will it be too late to save her? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Elena/Katherine (family)

It was a dark, cold night as Elena Gilbert drove her SUV. She was heading home.

Suddenly, she hit a sheet of unexpected glass and spun out of control. She tried to get back in control, but couldn't. And that's when her car went off the bridge, plummeting into the ice-cold water, the bridge giving way too.

Elena desperately tried to get out of the car as water filled the interior of it and her lungs, but it was useless. She couldn't breathe and passed out.

Katherine was on her way to the Salvatore mansion, when she saw the roof of the car and half the bridge collapsed into the water.

Katherine jumped in as a little bit more of the bridge fell into the ice-cold water.

She dove under the water and swam to where Elena lay still in the SUV.

Once there, she opened the door and ripped the seatbelt in two. She then grabbed Elena, taking her in her arms gently and carefully.

The vampiress layed her down on solid ground. Then she coughed before looking over and shivered from the cold night and cold water.

Once she had water out of her own lungs, she crawled over and knelt by her descendant. Her only blood bound related family.

Not hearing her breathing, she did heart compressions on her, but not too hard. Elena was only human. She could easily hurt or kill her.

A moment later, Elena coughed and she stopped.

Elena looked up at her, surprised that Katherine Pierce would save her life.

Elena sat up.

"You saved me. Why?"

"You're family. Family is everything whether you're a human, vampire, werewolf, witch, or hybrid."

Kat helped her to her feet.

"Let's go home. Get to Damon's. We need warm, dry clothes before we go into shock or something."

So everybody lived happily ever after.


	2. Liberater

VD: Liberator

Characters: Kat, Ric, Damon, Stefan, vamps from tomb, Elena, Anna, Pearl

Summary: Set in S1E when Stefan was tortured. What if Katherine had come to Mystic Falls in that episode and had helped. What if Elena when Elena had given him her wrist, Stefan couldn't stop? Will Elena die? Who will live? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena/Stefan

Damon/Katherine

It was a dark, rainy night, as Alaric Saltzman and Damon Salvatore headed towards a house in the middle of nowhere in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Ric knocked.

One of the male vampires from the tomb answered.

Damon was hidden.

"Can I help you?" the vamp asked.

"My car broke down a mile up the road. This is the first house I saw. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure."

Ric walked in.

The vamp led him to the kitchen.

"There's the phone," the human woman said.

Ric grabbed one of his weapons and killed the vamp. He then turned the blender and water on.

Soon, the vamps in the livingroom went into the kitchen and were killed by Ric.

"What have you done?" the woman asked him.

He opened the back door where Damon stood.

"Invite him in."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't."

"Get her out here," Damon told him.

He obliged and Damon killed her.

They soon went in search of both the other vamps and Stefan.

Meanwhile, Elena and Stefan were in the woods.

Stefan lay on his back, weak, getting stronger by drinking from Elena's wrist. It had been Elena's idea, knowing he needed blood. But unknown to Elena, if he drinks human blood, he won't be able to stop. And now he couldn't stop.

Ric was fighting a couple bad ass vamps, while another bad ass had Damon on the floor on his back and was on top of him. He was trying to stake Damon.

Suddenly, the vamp was thrown off of Damon and he looked up to see what had happened. And behold, there she was. Katherine Pierce. Then the boss vamp came out to see the commotion. The one that had kicked Damon's ass earlier.

After several attempts, Damon finally staked him.

As he got to his feet, he saw Katherine losing against the vamp she was still fighting. In the next instance, he yelled out her name as he ran towards them, as the vamp she was fighting, staked her in the stomach and then daggered her in the chest.

Ric finished up with the vamps he had been fighting and then killed the last one. The one that had hurt her.

Damon held a firm grip on her arm to try and keep her on her feet. He didn't love her like he used to, but he still deeply cared for her, even though he never showed it. Until now.

"Easy. Easy," he said, as he kept her on her feet and she started to lose her balance. He then pulled the stake out with his free hand and tossed it to the floor.

"Damon," she greeted.

She gave him a smile before everything went black for her.

"Kat," he said, catching her from hitting the floor.

He pulled the dagger out, which smelled of Vervain and tossed it to the floor.

"Upsie dasie," he said, as he picked her up in his arms and headed back into the rain towards the car.

Soon afterward, he was back inside with Ric.

Pearl and Anna walked in.

"What's this?" Pearl asked.

"Your nest of tomb trapped vampires just spent the day torturing my brother."

"I'm so sorry. I promise it'll never happen again."

"You have a nest of vengeful vampires. What do you think was going to happen?"

Damon and Ric left the house to go back to the car.

Elena tried to pull away, but he held on tighter.

"Stefan. Stefan, stop. Stafan!" she said, trying to make him stop, but he didn't hear her through the pounding of the blood.

They arrived at the car.

"Ric, get in. Stay here," Damon said.

In a flash, he was gone, following the scent of blood.

Once he was knelt down beside them, Damon pried her wrist out of his mouth. She slumped against him, as he did.

Holding her against him, he bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.

Once he knew she had had enough, he gently picked her up in his arms and walked in the direction to the car.

Once there, he gently layed her down in the back seat.

"What happened?" Ric questioned.

"Stefan. What do you think? Get her home. I'll get Stefan."

He headed back towards the direction he had come.

Soon, Stefan was resting in his room, while Damon carried an unconscious Katherine into the boarding house and layed her down on the couch. When he layed her down, though, he saw a bit of a wound, when a little bit of her jacket gave way from hiding a little bit of her left shoulder. And he could smell the blood. Gently, he took her jacket off to see the damage. And that's when he saw that she had been bitten by something.

Just then, she slowly started to come to and looked at him with eyes half open.

"Damon," she breathed.

"Katherine, what happened?" he questioned as calmly as he could.

"A hybrid…bit me…I was…trying to…keep away…but it seems…Klaus has…hybrids now…doing his…dirty work…" she whispered. "I'm…dying…"

"No. I'm not going to let you die. What the cure, Kat?"

"Klaus'…blood…I'm…doomed…I don't know…where…he…is…"

"I'll find him. For now, let's just do what we can."

Gently, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room.

Once there, he layed her down in his bed.

As he looked down at her, he could see that she was sweating now and warm. Very warm. And even weak. He didn't know how long it had been since the hybrid had bitten her, but he figured somewhere around an hour before she had turned up to help them with the vampires.

Elena Gilbert woke up on her couch with Ric standing by the fireplace.

"You're awake," he commented. "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine."

"I thought you should know something. Damon saved your life. Stefan's at home with Damon and probably so is Katherine. She turned up earlier and helped us with the vampires until she got vervained by one of them."

"I should go," she told him and headed out the door.

She walked into the boarding house.

"Damon?"

At vamp speed, he was instantly down the stairs.

"Can't talk, Elena. Katherine's dying. I have to go find this hybrid called Klaus. One of his hybrids bit her. His hybrids are all half werewolf. A werewolf bite can kill a vampire."

"I'll stay with her."

"Be careful."

"You too."

And with that, he was out the door.

As Elena headed up the stairs, there was a scream of excruciating pain.

Elena hurried up the stairs to help her in any way she could.

A few minutes later, cool wash cloth in hand, Elena walked into Damon's room.

Stefan was out of the house by this time.

She sat on her bedside.

Kat screamed in pain, as pain surged through her, back arching.

"Katherine, it's me. Elena. It's going to be okay."

The pain ceased and now she just lay there and looked at her the best she could in her state.

Elena damped the wet wash cloth on her face to try and keep her cool, even though she figured it wouldn't work.

"I'm…sorry…for…everything…I…hurt…him…I…never…wanted…to…hurt…Damon…or…Stefan…Especially…Damon," she apologized.

"It's okay," Elena said. "I'm sure he forgives you."

She started to close her eyes.

_Hurry. We're running out of time, _Elena thought, willing him to show up at the door with the cure anytime now. Katherine was her only Petrova bloodline and she didn't want her dead dead. She cared about her. But not like she cared about Damon and loved Stefan.

An hour later, Damon walked in with a vial of blood. The cure. Klaus' blood.

Elena got to her feet and set the wash cloth on the end table. She then walked to the doorway and stood there to watch to be out of the way.

He sat on her bedside.

She lay there so still-like, weak, and pale.

"I'm here with the cure, Kat. Can you hear me?"

She didn't move and this worried him that he might be too late.

Gently, he pulled her into his arms and positioned her head gently back, putting the vial to her lips, making it go down her throat. Then he set the half full vial on the end table and gently layed her back down. He then waited at her side, his hand in hers, for her to wake up.

Elena headed down the stairs.

Half an hour later, she stirred.

"Kat?" he called.

"Damon," she said, as she looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

He smiled back a little.

"Now that you're not dying, why did you come back?"

"Because I knew I was dying and wanted to spend my last moments with family. As much as some of my family hates me."

"Very brave of you."

"I'm very brave."

He smirked at her.

THE END


	3. Cavalry

VD "Cavalry"

Characters: Damon, Elena, and unnamed vampire

Summary: Set in S1E10. Remember when Elena rolled her car? Who was in the middle of the road? Who will find her? Will she be okay? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

It was a dark night, as Elena drove her SUV down the road, her destination being the Salvatore boarding house.

Suddenly, there was a man dressed in black in the middle of the road. She tried to avoid hitting him which worked, but she rolled her car when she lost control of it. She hit her head on the dashboard. As she rolled it, the glass windows and windshield shattered, sprinkling all over her.

The guy started slowly walking towards her, game face on. He was ready for the kill. As he came towards the car, everything went black for her.

Damon pushed him to the ground, protecting her. They fought but Damon promptly killed him.

As soon as it was dead, he ran towards the upside down car and knelt down, reaching in to put his arms under hers to drag her out. As he did, she began to come to and groaned.

As he held her in his arms, he spoke.

"Elena."

She looked at him.

He got to his feet as he helped her up. He looked into her eyes, checking to make sure she was going to be okay. He gently tilted her chin up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Damon, I'm okay."

He continued to look her over.

"I look like crap."

He caught her in his arms as she collapsed, a hand resting between her shoulder blades, arm holding her up, keeping her from hitting the ground.

He looked at her. He knew she was alive. He could hear her heart being, see blood pulsing through her veins.


	4. Wrecked

Vampire Diaries "Wrecked"

Characters: Elena, Damon, unnamed vampire, Stefan, Alaric, Katherine

Summary: What if Elena hadn't been there when that vampire guy that was turned by Lexi was going to kill Damon for killing Lexi? What will happen? Will Damon be saved? Will he be okay? Elena wrecks her car. Will she be okay? Will someone come find her and help her? Katherine shows up in Mystic Falls. What is her plan? Does she know about Elena? Will she help Elena? Will she help Damon? Why is she back in town? Is she back to cause mayhem? Alaric sees Damon in the bar and has a flash back of seeing Damon feeding off from his wife from a long time ago when he was younger. What action will Alaric take? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Elena/Damon/Stefan?

It was a dark night, as Elena drove her car down the road. She was heading home, no longer upset by the fact that she was related to Katherine.

Suddenly, a man was in the road and she tried to avoid him, but hit him and her car rolled. It landed on the side of the road upside down. She lay inside the car, her focus going in and out as the man stood up and started walking towards her car. She panicked and tried to unseat belt herself. Her seatbelt was stuck though. As she tried to get free from the seatbelt, the guy got closer. There was another vampire. A female. Then everything went black for her.

Katherine Pierce through the vampire away from where the car with Elena in it was. Family was everything to her, whether she had shown it or not over the centuries, and Elena Gilbert was her descendant. She had been watching for a while now, just like Damon and Stefan had been.

After a few minutes of a fight, Kat staked the male vampire and let him lay on the ground with a stake in the heart, but she didn't watch him die. Right now, Elena was only human and her family. This time, she would actually be there for her family. Her human family.

She knelt down in front of the car and reached in, snapping the seatbelt to free her. Then she put her arms under hers and pulled her carefully out.

As she layed her gently on the ground, Elena slowly came to. She expected to be attacked by that guy, or maybe even be saved by Stefan or Damon. But who she saw wasn't any of the above.

"Katherine?" she said.

"Hey. Elena, are you okay?" she asked.

Elena didn't understand why Katherine would care, as she answered her.

"Yeah. I think I'll be okay."

"Come on. Let's get you somewhere safe," Katherine suggested before helping Elena to her feet.

Elena swayed.

"Hey, Elena. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I look like crap," Elena commented before blacking out.

Katherine Pierce caught her, as she passed out. She then picked her up and carried her, heading towards the Salvatore boarding house. It wasn't like she could exactly go to Elena's. She had never been invited in before.

Meanwhile, in Georgia, Damon walked out of a bar and not far from a sewer plant where it was abandoned-looking. He was heading back home to Mystic Falls after a little break, when he was suddenly attacked. Some vampire slammed him to the ground and beat him repeatedly with a bat. Damon Salvatore fell to the ground in pain and agony in his leg and side.

"You killed my girlfriend. Now you're going to pay," the vampire told him, as he leaked gasoline all over him and lit a match.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Oh. So you don't remember. Lexi," he clarified for Damon.

"Oh. Yeah. Her. She was delicious, by the way," he commented through the searing pain, knowing he was going to die tonight.

The vampire through him against a wall of a building and then through the match onto the gasoline trail, which would soon lead to Damon. Hopefully, he had hurt him enough that he wouldn't heal before he was scorched. And as the fire ignited, the vampire walked away to leave a helpless Damon there.

Katherine walked into the Salvatore house and up the stairs into the first bedroom with Elena in her arms. Damon's room. The guy that she had hurt so many times for choosing Stefan over him in the beginning.

The vampiress gently layed her down on his bed and looked down at her.

"What are you doing here, Katherine? What happened? Is she okay?" Stefan asked from the doorway.

"Of course she's okay. I wouldn't kill my family, Stefan."

Katherine turned around and walked up to him.

"I came home to get away from everything, but I guess things haven't changed. Not really. You and Damon are here and my family has settled back here again."

"What happened?" he asked.

"She rolled her car. A vampire almost got to her. I saved her life. You should thank me."

"What do you want, Katherine? You always want something in return."

"Now why would I want something in return? It's family. I do what's best for my family, Stefan. I don't turn my back on the ones I love. You shouldn't, either."

Before Stefan could say another word, Kat was out of sight at vampire speed.

As Damon lay there, he groaned in pain, taking it in as much silence as possible. He wasn't going to let anyone hear his cries of pain. If he was going to die tonight, it would be in silence. He just layed there in pain as fire started to ignite on his clothes and around him. It was painful, but Damon knew that he just wanted to hear Damon's pleas of pain. And then everything blurred, as the fire kept going and he no longer felt the pain.

Elena woke up to Stefan standing over her.

"Where's Katherine?" she asked.

"I don't know. She left."

"I'm going to go find her."

"You were just in a wreck, Elena."

"I know that. You don't have to babysit me."

Stefan watched as the love of his life left as fast as she could to go find her only blood related family.

Elena was driving Stefan's car, looking for Katherine, when she suddenly found herself in Georgia. She hadn't realized how long she had been driving. Then she smelled smoke and saw HIM there.

"Damon? Oh God."

She parked the car and got out, running towards where he lay.

She looked around and saw a fire extinguisher. She grabbed it and used it to put out the fire before dropping it and kneeling down beside him, looking at him.

"Damon?" she called. "Damon, can you hear me?"

Nothing happened, which scared her. She loved Stefan, but she didn't want Damon to die.

She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.

What was she going to do? What could she do? She thought. Then it came to her. She had Stefan's car and Damon was hurt and possibly dying. She had to get him home to safety.

By the time Elena Gilbert parked in the driveway of the Salvatore estate, Stefan was nowhere around, but Katherine was inside waiting for someone to arrive.

As Elena opened the passenger door to get an unconscious Damon out of the car, Katherine came outside and went to stand beside her.

"Elena, what happened? He smells like smoke."

"I don't know. I found him. He had fire on him and was unconscious when I got there. I thought if I brought him here, someone would be able to help and maybe he'll be safe here from whatever or whoever did this to him."

"Good thinking. I'll help you get him inside."

As Katherine and Elena stood by him in Damon's room, he slowly came to, his wounds finally healed, but he felt a little weak.

"Welcome back to the somewhat living," Katherine greeted him.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked him.

"Better," he answered, sitting up on the side of the bed.

"You need blood, though," Katherine commented to him, going to sit beside him.

"No thanks," he replied to her before she could sit down.

"I'll do it," Elena said, sitting down beside him and holding out her arm to him.

He looked at her before putting her wrist to his lips and drinking some of her blood.

After he finished, he let go and Katherine gave her some of her blood to restore what Damon had taken from her. So everybody lived happily ever after with Damon getting better.

THE END!


	5. The Danger

VD "The Danger"

Characters:

Summary:

Pairings:

**Previously On The Vampire Diaries**

"It's her or the book," Damon said, biting his wrist and putting it to Elena's lips, making it go down her throat, making her drink his blood. "What's it going to be?"

"Okay, Damon. Here," Stefan said, tossing the book to his brother.

He let Elena go and she ran to Stefan.

They went upstairs to her room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Elena replied. "My head just hurts."

"I'll get you Tylenol."

He left her in her room and went to the kitchen.

Jenna and her brother Jeremy were talking about a guest.

"A guest?" Stefan interjected.

"Yeah. Jeremy has a friend over. Anna," Elena's Aunt Jenna explained.

"Anna?"

Stefan raced upstairs to find Elena gone.

He quickly realized that Anna had taken Elena.

**Present Day**

Stefan walked into the Salvatore boarding house and stood infront of the couch where Damon was seated, looking through a book.

"Yes?" Damon asked.

"I need your help. Anna took Elena. Will you help me?"

"No can do."

"Damon, come on."

"No."

"Just tell me where Anna is."

Damon was silent.

"Damon, it's Elena."

He stood infront of Stefan.

"Here's the truth." He paused. "I hope Elena dies. I really do."

Stefan glared and then pinned Damon to a wall.

"Tell me where Anna is," he growled. "Now."

"No."

"Now, Damon. You know where she is, Damon. Tell me."

He pushed Stefan away.

"I'm not telling you anything," Damon said.

"Fine," he growled at his brother and then walked out.

He walked down sidewalks and allies, looking for Elena and Anna. He even listened to try and hear them if he was close enough to hear. He wasn't giving up. She was the love of his life. She was better than Katherine and Elizabeth. Katherine was a vampire that Sired the brothers, and both brothers loved her. Elizabeth was a vampire that Stefan had loved. They were is past, though.

Just then, he caught Elena's scent. It was faint, but it was a start.

He followed the scent of his human soulmate.

It stopped infront of an old house. It was constructed of all wood. It kind of looked like a cabin.

He heard voices.

"What should I do with you now that I have you?" Anna said, as if she was pondering on it.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

"It's Anna. I'm surprised the Salvatore brothers haven't told you about me. I was once their lover."

"Let me go."

"I think not. Damon has what I want."

"What is it?"

"The book and the ring."

"I'm not Damon's girlfriend, though."

"I know that. It's all part of the plan."

Stefan rushed in and pinned her to a wall.

"Leave her alone," he growled at her.

"I think not."

He grabbed her and through her into a bookshelf. It collapsed on her. He took the chance and untied her from the chair.

"Elena, listen to me. You have to get to Damon. Tell him where we are. Go Elena. Hurry."

She ran out the door as fast as she could go.

Anna unburied herself and grabbed Stefan. She pinned him to a wall and growled, baring her teeth.

Elena got there half an hour later.

"Damon."

"Elena?"

He looked at her. He sensed her fear.

"What is it, Elena?"

He stood up and strode towards her.

"Stefan sent me. You have to help. Anna says you have a ring and book she wants. Stefan is fighting Anna."

"I'll help."

He had to help. He wasn't going to stand by while Stefan got beaten up by Anna. Stefan was his little brother. He wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

He grabbed the ring and book.

"Let's go. You have to trust me for tonight. Get on my back."

She obeyed.

He ran at full speed to the place.

When they got there, he stopped and let her off.

"Stay out here unless we need you."

She nodded and watched him walk in.

"Anna, I have what you want. Leave him be."

He nodded to the female vampire.

She let him go and turned to him.

"Damon."

"Anna."

"We meet again."

"It's been centuries."

"Come, Damon. Give me what I want. Where are they?"

He took the book and ring out.

"Right here."

She started towards the book and ring.

When she started towards the objects, he pinned her to a wall.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I have to do this."

He pulled out a stake and staked her.

He walked away and picked the ring and book up.

Elena ran to and hugged Stefan, then turned to look at Damon.

"Thanks for helping, Damon."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my brother. It's still my job to protect him."

"Well, thank anyway," she said, and Stefan and Elena walked to her house.

Damon started for home, too.

Suddenly, he was attacked.

The vampire shot Damon with a hand gun.

"Bernardo."

He looked at the vampire. He wore blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, white tennis shoes, and a black leather jacket. He had brown short hair and dark eyes.

"Damon."

"I outta kill you, Bernardo."

"I don't think you're in the position for threats or killing."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm doing as I promised I would."

Damon suddenly remembered him telling him he would kill him.

"That was centuries ago."

Bernardo shrugged and then shot him several more time before walking away.

Damon fell to the ground.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	6. I Survived

VD "I Survived"

Characters: Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Bernardo

Summary: Damon encounters an old enemy that wants him dead. Will he survive, or will it be too late? Will someone have to rescue him? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Stefan/Elena/Damon

**Previously On The Vampire Diaries**

The vampire shot Damon with a hand gun.

"Bernardo."

He looked at the vampire. He wore blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, white tennis shoes, and a black leather jacket. He had brown short hair and dark eyes.

"Damon."

"I outta kill you, Bernardo."

"I don't think you're in the position for threats or killing."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm doing as I promised I would."

Damon suddenly remembered him telling him he would kill him.

"That was centuries ago."

Bernardo shrugged and then got him several more times before walking away.

Damon fell to the ground.

**Present**

It was a dark night. Damon lay on the ground wounded. He lay there in excruciating pain and agony, waiting for help. He knew he needed help. He knew he was bleeding heavily and needed to replace it when he had the chance.

He slowly took out his blue flip phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Elena," he said softly.

"Damon?"

"I need help."

"What happened?"

"Vampire."

"I'll get you some help. Hang in there."

"I'll try. Hurry."

Elena hung up and then dialed a number.

"Stefan, Damon just called me. He needs help. A vampire. It sounded like her was in pain and trying to hang on."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He hung up.

Stefan ran at full speed, following his brother's scent, ready to help him if needed. Ready to save him even. They were brothers. They relied on eachother. They protected eachother. Damon, Stefan's elder brother, was always getting hurt by another vampire.

He soon found his elder brother.

He knelt by him.

"Damon."

"Stefan," he said softly.

Stefan soon had him on the couch in their house and wounds taken care of.

He grabbed some blood and gave it to him.

A month later, Damon was better. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	7. Family Ties

Vampire Diaries "Family Ties"

Characters: Katherine, Elena, and unknown male vampire

Summary: What if Katherine had been the one to almost get burnt by a vampire, instead of Damon in S1 when Elena rolled her car? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Katherine/Elena/Damon

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert drove her SUV down the road near the Whickerey Bridge. She was heading home after an argument with Stefan at the Salvatore boarding house.

Suddenly, she saw a man in black standing in the middle of the road. She tried to swerve away from him, but hit him and her car rolled. As it rolled and stopped on the side of the road, her head hit the seat.

As she started to black out, the guy got to his feet and started walking towards her. Then everything went black.

Before the guy could get to the car, he was pushed away by Katherine Pierce. Then it was on. He growled at her as they fought and mockingly said to her, "Who would've thought Katherine would stoop so low as to protect a human?" She hissed at him then. "She's family."

A few minutes later, he had her on the ground with his foot on her throat, her soaked in gasoline, him holding a lit match, her in pain.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Go to hell," she replied.

He gave her a wicked smile before throwing the match down and letting her throat lose. He then left the scene at vampire speed.

Kat was helpless as fire spread and she started to close her eyes, as her life flashed before her eyes and she saw her past. How much she loved and will always love the Salvatore brothers. How she had played with them like a cat with two mice.

Half an hour later, Elena woke up and crawled out of her car. As she did, she saw Kat lying there on fire. No matter how much Kat had done to Damon and Stefan over the centuries, she had to help her. Kat was her only family excluding her brother Jeremy.

She got to her feet and used her own jacket to put out the fire.

Once it was out, she knelt beside her. She looked paler than she should be so she cut her wrist on a twig and put it to her lips, as she held her in her arms.

"Come on, Katherine. Drink," she said.

The vampiress started to drink from her after a few minutes, at first slowly and then as it gave her strength back, frequently but gently.

Afterward, she stopped and let go. She then looked at the doppelganger.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Elena answered her. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She stood up. "Let's get out of here."

Elena got to her feet and together they walked home to Elena's place.

THE END!


	8. Always There When She Needs Him

VD: Always There When She Needs Him

Characters: Damon, Elena

Summary: Got this idea from something I read yesterday and from my dream last night. Set in that one episode where Elena is trapped in the car with fire everywhere. Difference is that Stefan's not in the back to open the back and Alaric is I'm not sure where. Anyway, Elena is trapped there without any escape. Will someone find her in time, or will it be too late to save her? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

It was a dark night, as Elena tried desperately to get out of the car and get someone's help by yelling out, but it was no use. No one was anywhere near at the moment. Smoke filled her lungs and she was having a hard time breathing, as she desperately tried with all her might to get out. And then, after several long moments, if not longer, she passed out inside the car.

Half an hour later, Damon was walking when he smelled fire. That's when he followed it, only to find someone inside a car that was on fire.

In an instant, he was at the passenger's side door. Ignoring, the pain, he opened the door. That's when he knew who was in there. The love of his life. He gently picked her up in his arms and at vamp speed, got as far away from the car as possible.

He layed her gently down on the grass.

He couldn't hear anything coming from her.

_Elena. No. You can't be. I can't lose you. Come back to me, he thought to himself._

After a few minutes of trying to bring her back, she awoke, gasping and coughing. He helped her sit up, as he sighed in relief that she was okay.

After she was done, he helped her to her feet.

THE END


	9. Rose

By Lizzy A. Peer

Damon Salvatore in all his knight in shining, dark armor approached Elena Gilbert in her room, as she came out of the bathroom in her nighties.

"Nice p-j's," he commented.

She looked at him.

"Damon, I'm tired."

He stood just inches in front of her.

"I brought you something."

He held her Vervain necklace up so she could see it.

"My necklace. You got it back. I thought I lost it."

She reached up to take it from him, but he pulled it back.

"Please give it back."

"I have to tell you something."

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"

He gave her a look.

"Damon, don't go there."

"You only have to hear it this once."

They looked at each other.

He began.

"Elena, I love you. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you, but my brother does."

He set the necklace down on top of her dresser and bent down towards her, his left hand caressing the side of her face. With a gentleness she didn't know he could possess, he kissed her on the lips. Once. Then twice. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, whether it be politeness or something telling her this was supposed to happen, she wasn't sure. She only knew that the second time his lips touched hers, she kissed back.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

Now she knew. She loved both Salvatore brothers. She had been stubborn, telling Damon 'It will always be Stefan.' Why had it taken her so long to finally see it? To finally admit to herself that, like Katherine, she loved them both? And like Katherine, she had chosen Stefan in the beginning. But unlike Katherine, she saw her mistake and wanted to fix it. She wished she could. But she couldn't without hurting one of them. She had already hurt Damon by choosing Stefan like Katherine had.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this," he said, but before he could compel her, his brother came in at vampire speed and through him.

Both realized he had seen what had happened, as the brawl went on.

Amazingly, even at the rate they were going, they managed not to hurt or break anything.

"Stefan, stop! Damon! Both of you!" she yelled at them from where she stood.

They ended it with Stefan jumping out of her window the same way he had come.

Damon strode up to her.

"Now where were we?"

"Damon, don't. I love you. You don't need to make me forget."

By now, she had her necklace on.

"Very well, then," he replied, sensing she was telling the truth.

He leaned in and they shared yet another kiss.

Elena Gilbert woke up to sunlight shining through her window. She sat on the side of her bed to wake up and recalled last night. Everything. She walked over to her dresser to pull out clothes to wear for the day.

When she headed to the bathroom, she saw the door was closed, so she opened it and saw Him there. He was just putting on his shirt, also getting ready for the day.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Clearly, you don't remember last night."

Then she remembered. She had gone to bed with Damon beside her.

"I thought you would've left by now."

"It must be shocking to you, me still being here after our little sleepover, then."

"I wouldn't call it a sleepover. And unless you want me to have to get ready in the guest bathroom, you should probably leave."

"What? You don't trust me to behave enough?"

"Trust is putting it mildly considering you."

"Well, if your housekeeper is still away, I'm going to fix you some breakfast with a little taste of wine."

He gave her a smile and then walked up and kissed her forehead.

"See you downstairs."

She closed the door behind herself.

"Weird," she commented to herself before starting the shower.

A few minutes later, she walked into the kitchen and saw Damon putting some French toast on a plate, which he set down on the bar. There was already a glass of wine ready for her.

"You know you don't have to do this just for me, right?"

"I know, but let's just say this is my gift to you for the day."

She sat down at the bar and began to eat, while he turned the stove off and set the pan in the sink.

"I didn't know we were cooking today," Alaric commented, as he entered the kitchen a few moments later, when Elena had finished her toast and was sipping wine.

"It's my gift to her for today. Something I think she enjoyed very much."

"Yes. Thank you, Damon."

"You are very welcome, Elena."

"Wine first thing in the morning?" Alaric commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like you've never done that before, Ric. And besides, it's not a crime," Damon replied to him.

Elena stood up and set her dishes in the sink.

She looked at Damon.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Let's go to my place. A guy has to eat or he dies from hunger."

"I hope that wasn't a joke, because that wasn't funny."

"Let's go. See you later, Ric."

"Keep her safe, Damon."

Alaric watched as he and Elena left him alone in the empty Gilbert house.

It was a dark, cold night as Elena walked through the woods on her way home.

Suddenly, as she got closer to the heart of the woods, she heard the sound of a werewolf, as if it was attacking something. It was growling and snarling. So she decided to follow the sound to investigate. She just hoped it wasn't someone that she cared about.

When she arrived, she saw who and what it was attacking. Katherine Pierce. She needed help. It looked like it had already bitten her more than once. And right now it was tearing into her arm.

With as much as she could muster, Katherine dislocated its shoulder with her free hand and through it off herself. It howled in pain and then limped off, as she got to her feet and grabbed for a tree to lean against, once she was on her feet. She rested her head on the bark of a tree and closed her eyes.

Elena rushed over to her.

A scent wafted over the vampiress.

"Elena," she whispered before collapsing, the last of her strength evaporating from her.

Elena caught her as she collapsed.

Without hesitation, Elena took her cell phone out with her free hand and called Damon up for help. She couldn't exactly carry her all the way back to the Salvatore boarding house. She wasn't a vampire, hybrid, or even a werewolf. She was only a human. Just a human. Nothing else. Nothing attached.

Damon walked quickly into the mansion and went upstairs to his bedroom, Elena following behind him.

Once inside the bedroom, he layed Katherine down on his bed. He kissed her forehead and then turned around to look at Elena.

"Get a wet wash cloth and stay with her. I'll be back."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go find my brother and tell him what happened. He may be over the edge, but he still cares. A sire's bond is strong. When you're sired, you'll always care about your sire and it'll hurt when your sire is gone for good. We need a cure. Fast. Just one werewolf bite is deadly to vampires. I've never dealt with this before. I don't know the cure. And Katherine's been bitten more than once. I'm estimating three or more bites she has had," he told her.

The Vampire Diaries: Rose

"Be careful, Damon."

"Aren't I always?"

He walked over to her and kissed her before vanishing.

Stefan Salvatore walked the streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. He was hurt. Mentally. He couldn't believe it. After all he and Elena had been through, how could they do that to him? He was angered and hurt all at the same time. He had mixed feelings about what he had seen. Now he truly realized that he and Elena were over. Done for. His brother had won. Like always. He had always taken from Stefan what he wanted for himself. How selfish of his brother. He thought that he had changed. But he was wrong. He seemed to always be wrong about one thing or another these days.

Just then, he stopped. There stood Damon.

"If you've come to apologize, you don't need to. You won. It's over."

"Actually, it's about Katherine. She's dying, Stefan. A werewolf bit her. Elena found her and she told me what happened."

"Where is she?"

"The house. Elena's with her."

Stefan decided that his feud he had with Damon should wait until after Katherine was okay. He wanted Katherine to live. She was his sire and she had chosen him in the very beginning. And now that he thought of it, he still loved Katherine.

"We need Klaus," Stefan told him.

"Why?"

"His blood is the cure."

"So what's the plan?"

"You're going to go get Klaus to give you his blood so she'll live and I'll watch Katherine."

"You better behave."

"Oh, I think I can manage it better than you ever could."

Damon watched as his brother left at vampire speed to go watch over Katherine.

He sighed. Nothing ever would really change when it came to Stefan and Katherine. Those two would always love each other. No matter how many centuries you put between them. Or better yet, no matter what obstacles they had to cross to meet. But he was way over being jealous about their love. He loved Elena and she loved him.

With that, he started to make his way towards where Klaus lived with his sister Rebekah.

Klaus was at home sitting on his couch drinking a glass of blood, when Damon walked in.

"What a surprise. What do I owe of this special visit of yours today? Is this about Elena? Is she well?" Klaus greeted him.

"I wouldn't be here unless I had to. I need your blood. Katherine was bitten by a werewolf."

"Now why would I just hand you over my blood?"

"Because it's for Stefan and Katherine."

"You know I don't do favors. But since this is a family matter, I'll oblige."

Klaus stood up and set his glass down on the end table beside his couch.

Elena was damping a wet wash cloth on the vampiress' face, when she slowly came to.

She stopped, setting the cloth on the end table.

"Elena?" she said weakly.

She looked down at her vampire descendant.

"Hey."

"I'm dying," she informed her.

"I know. Damon filled me in."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know where Stefan is, but Damon went to go tell him what happened and find the cure."

There was a second voice that answered Katherine, as he walked in.

"I'm right here, Kat. And I'm not leaving. I'm here until the end."

Elena looked up to see Stefan in the room, walking towards them, looking at Katherine with so much worry and love. Damon had been right. But of course, Damon was always right. He knew things that most vampires as young or old as him, would never have known. Probably not until it was too late. But him loving Katherine only now was a betrayal all on its own. He had betrayed her yet again. First for doing the most horrid things he could ever do and say to her. And now, this. It broke her heart.

He strode over to Katherine, as Elena left the room to leave them alone. She couldn't stand to see them together like this, even if Katherine was dying. She knew this, so she simply left the room. She didn't want to argue with him or anything about her decision a few nights ago. The decision that she loved Damon more than she loved Stefan. But in truth, she truly would always care for Stefan. But she loved both of the Salvatore brothers. At least, she thought she did. She wasn't so sure if she should keep fighting for Stefan to come back or not. He didn't need her like he used to need her. And she had Damon. She didn't need Stefan anymore. She hoped that he would see it sooner or later. She just hoped.

Stefan walked up to Kat and sat at her bedside. He stroked her hair.

"You're going to get out of this, Kat. I promise you. You're not going to die if we can help it. Damon went to get the cure. I won't let you die. Never. I love you," he confessed to her.

She smiled weakly.

"I love you too."

He bent down and kissed her.

She kissed back softly, very weak and helpless now.

"You're not going to die. Not yet, Kat."

"That's what you say," she whispered.

He looked down at her.

He didn't want to lose her. He loved her. She was his sire. He would always care and love her. He had in the beginning the moment he set eyes on her when he had been human. And he still loved her. He would love her forever.

"It's like fate all over again," she whispered.

He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"No it's not. As I said, you're not going to die tonight. I'm not ready to say good-bye, Kat. Maybe someday I will have to, but not tonight. Not when we have just began to get back to normal the way it used to be between us."

He looked into her eyes.

She closed her eyes.

"Stefan, sometimes it's hard, but you have to," she whispered.

She rested her free hand softly on the side of his face.

"Kat, you can't leave me. I don't want you to."

"Maybe someday I'll come back," she susurrated. "But for now, I'm dying."

"Please, Kat. You have to stay with me just a little bit longer."

He kissed her again and she kissed back in susurration.

A few minutes later, Damon walked into the room.

"Got it," he announced.

He walked up to them quickly.

Stefan took the bottle.

"Kat, it's here. You're going to be fine."

Stefan pulled her into his arms and had her drink it.

Once finished, he layed her gently back down.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Stefan replied.

Damon left the room and came down the stairs to leave the two love birds alone.

It was a dark night, as Stefan and Katherine walked alongside each other, hand in hand. They were now together as one. And now, they would move on with their lives, as much as they could. They would never leave each other. They loved one another too much to hurt the other. They were happy. So were Damon and Elena. So they all lived happily ever after in the end.


	10. The Rescue

Vampire Diaries: The Rescue

Characters: Damon, Katherine, Alaric

Summary: Got the idea from watching a video on YouTube. The part where Katherine calls out to Damon from the living room and he comes rushing in from, I'm guessing the kitchen or something.

Pairings:

Damon/Katherine

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce walked into the Salvatore boarding house in Mystic Falls, VA. Damon Salvatore was just coming down the stairs.

"Katherine," he greeted her.

"Damon," she greeted back.

There wasn't much to say between the two. Not after everything that happened between the two over the centuries.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned her.

"Can't I be here without a reason?" she contradicted him.

"No. Because you always want something," he replied back.

"Not this time around," she told him.

"I find that very hard to believe. What is it that you want?"

"I told you. Nothing."

She sat down on his couch.

He left the livingroom to go into the kitchen to get away from her. He wasn't a big fan of Katherine. Not since she had played games with him and Stefan.

Damon was in the kitchen, when Alaric, at vamp speed, was instantly at Katherine's side where she was on the couch.

"Damon!" Kat yelled, just as Alaric pludged the stake into her and said, "Good-bye, Katherine."

Alaric gave a smirk.

Damon rushed in when he heard her, just as Alaric ran out of the house, which Damon saw. Even though he didn't love Katherine, she was still his Sire. A Sire's bond was the strongest of all. He cared about her, even though he never showed it. Until now.

He was instantly at her side.

He pulled the stake out and gently took her in his arms, positioning her head back. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat. He hoped she would be okay.

An hour later, she slowly started to come to, which meant she would be okay.


	11. The Hybrid Bite

Vampire Diaries: "The Hybrid Bite"

Characters: Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Damon Salvatore

Summary: Remember when Tyler bit Caroline? What if Tyler had never left Caroline, no matter how much she yelled and pleaded for him to? What if he had gone to Damon's to get Klaus' blood for the cure, knowing that there was still blood left over from when Damon had nearly died by Tyler's bite when he had been phased a werewolf and had bitten Damon? Will Tyler get her the blood in time to save her life, or will she die? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Tyler/Caroline

It was a dark night, as Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes stood in the deepest of the woods, kissing.

Suddenly, without even wanting to, he accidentally bit Caroline. He stopped and stepped back, hand over his mouth.

"Oh no," he said.

"What happened? Did you just…bite me?" she said, raising her voice.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry," he apologized.

She stumbled back, the bite taking effect. Because of the bite, and without Klaus' blood, she would die.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Caroline…" he tried.

"Tyler, please, just get away from me. Don't come near me," she said, trying to be nicer, knowing yelling wouldn't work and that she wouldn't be able to yell much longer.

He stood there, not leaving. He just stood there and watched as it took effect, being in his own horror state. Klaus had now put Caroline into the mess and that just didn't fly with him. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially not Caroline. She was his love and he was hers. They were in love and he didn't want to lose her.

She suddenly felt really weak and fell, but Tyler, at hybrid speed, was beside her and caught her from hitting the ground. Then he picked her up in his arms, heading for the Salvatore mansion. As he did, she rested her head on his shoulder, arms around his neck weakly.

"Tyler…" she said weakly and softly.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline. Hang in there. Please just hang in there for me," he told her.

She closed her eyes feeling sleepy.

A few minutes later, he came in and layed her down on the couch.

"What happened?" Damon asked, standing by his drinking table.

"I bit her. It was an accident. Klaus. He told me to and I told him no, but it happened anyway. Please. Damon, I need the rest of whatever you have of Klaus' blood from last time."

"It's in the freezer where the rest of the blood is. It's in a tube bottle," he replied.

Tyler got it from the freezer and then gently lifted her head and uncapped the tube, putting it to her lips.

"Come on, Caroline. Drink."

And she did.

An hour later, she was fine.

THE END!


	12. Survived

VD "Survived"

Characters: Damon, Katherine, Anna, Elena

Summary: My version of when Anna was killed and Damon barely escaped the fire in that one ep.

Pairings:

Damon/Katherine

Damon/Elena

It was a dark night, as Damon and Anna lay on the floor of the house. A man stood there, small box in hand, stake in other hand. He raised it to stake Anna, when Kat arrived at vamp speed inside the flaming building. She stopped the guy by throwing him to a wall and the guy ran off.

Kat soon got Anna and Damon out of the flaming building, as Elena finally pulled up and got out of her car. Anna was okay, so she went home. Damon was out cold, but he would be okay. Katherine knew this. Sire and all.

Elena and Katherine soon got him home and in his own bed.

Damon soon came to and was okay, so everybody lived happily ever after.


	13. Nearly Too Late

VD: Nearly Too Late

Characters: Klaus, Elena, and Katherine

Summary: Set in the episode when Damon saved Elena after Klaus bit her. What if Katherine had saved her instead? How would he react? What would happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Katherine/Elena (family)

It was a dark night. Elena was in the woods taking a walk home after a late night.

Suddenly, an arm was around her and a male voice spoke.

"Hello, Elena. I hope you don't mind. On second thought, I really don't care what you think."

He let go of her.

She wanted to move or scream, but she was too scared.

After letting go of her, he moved her hair to expose her neck. Then he vamped out and bit, drinking her blood.

Ten minutes later, Elena landed on her side on the ground when Klaus was pushed off her by Katherine.

Elena watched from the ground as the hybrid and vampiress fought, hand pressed to her bite. She knew Katherine wouldn't win against Klaus for long. A hybrid was stronger and more skilled than a vampire. Especially, Klaus.

Suddenly, he grabbed hold of her throat, pinning her to the ground. Kat tried to pludge a medium sized tree branch into him that she had seen on the forest floor, but he twisted her wrist and pludged it into her chest, instead.

Seeing this, Elena took an abandoned bow and arrow and aimed it at Klaus. She then let the arrow fly and it got him in the side. He growled in pain and then pulled it out. Seeing it had been Elena, he left at vamp speed.

Elena hurried over, bow and arrow out of hand, and knelt down beside her.

"Katherine, can you hear me? I'm going to pull it out," Elena said.

A few minutes later, it was out and Katherine's wound healed. She was weak, so Elena gave her some of her blood. So everybody lived happily ever after with Kat and Elena surviving.

THE END


	14. As I Lay Dying

VD "As I Lay Dying"

Characters: Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Elena, and Klaus

Summary: My own version of S2E22 finale, since I only saw a part of it on youtube.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena/Stefan

It was a dark night, as Damon Salvatore walked along by himself.

Suddenly, he was thrown into a nearby warehouse

He got to his feet to see Klaus standing in the threshold.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"Where's Elena?"

"I don't know. Probably with Stefan. I don't keep track of their wareabouts."

"Well, you should do better than that."

"You'll never get Elena. We won't let you lay a hand on her."

"Too bad."

Before he knew it, Klaus pulled out a hand gun and shot him several times in the stomach and chest.

He fell to the ground in pain.

As Klaus left the building, he set the entire place on fire with a lit match.

Once he was out, he closed the doors and left the neighborhood.

Elena Gilbert was on her way to the Salvatore place, when she saw a house extremely on fire. She pulled the car over, cut the engine, and then got out to investigate.

She strode up to the door and opened it. When she did, she saw a horrible scene. Damon Salvatore right in the of the floor, eyes closed, blood on his shirt and the floor.

She rushed over to him, knowing he needed severe help.

She knelt beside him and put a gentle hand on the left side of his face.

"Damon?"

"Elena?" he half whispered.

"It's me."

"Get out of here," he half whispered.

"No. I'm going to get you out of here."

"Now you suddenly want to save me after everything I've done to hurt you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm dying. I can't."

"I'll drag you if I have to. But not far. My car is right outside."

"You win."

"It's not about winning, Damon."

She stood up and bent down to put her arms under his. Then, with much effort, she drug him out and to her car.

Once she was by her car, She layed him gently down and opened the passenger's side. With as much as she could muster, she put his arm around her shoulders. Her other arm wrapped around his waist. She used her body weight to support him, keeping him upright. She moved to the seat and sat him down. She then turned him around, hand supporting his head. Once she had him situated, she removed her hand. She seatbelted him in and shut the door.

She rushed to her side and closed her door. She started the engine, put her seatbelt on, and then drove slowly, as to not hurt him. She didn't want him hurt more than he already was. She looked over at him a few times, as she drove. She saw that he truly was dying.

Ten minutes later, she was parked with her keys in her pocket and unbuckled. She closed her door and rushed to the other side. She opened it and unbuckled him. She put his arm around her shoulders, one arm around him, and then walked him slowly towards the Salvatore house.

Twenty minutes later, she had him in his bed, blankets on him, wounds taken care of, jacket off, new white t-shirt on.

She was seated on his bedside with a damp wash cloth, damping it on his face. He opened his eyes to slits to look at her.

"You did it."

"I did," she said, smiling down at him.

He smiled and then closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Elena."

"It's okay."

"I love you."

"Me, too."

He smiled.

She put the cloth on the stand and layed beside him.

Meanwhile, Stefan was in a house with Klaus.

"I'll let you have me. Take me," he said.

"Good."

Laying beside him, both loving eachother, she kissed him once. Gently.

A moment later, Katherine walked in with a vial of blood.

"Thank you," he whispered to Elena.

"You're welcome."

Katherine smiled at them.

"Katherine," he whispered.

Elena immediately stood and looked at her.

"It's me you should be thanking. I have the cure," Katherine said, holding the vial up.

Elena walked five cm away from her, as Katherine approached the bed. She uncorked it and poured a few drops into his mouth, which he swallowed. She then walked off. She paused at the doorway when he spoke, after he had sat up in bed.

"You got out."

"I did."

"You came back."

"I came back to help."

Now it was Elena's turn to speak to the vampiress.

"Where's Stefan?"

"He gave himself up to Klaus."

"What do you mean 'he gave himself up?' "

"He sacrificed everything, including you, to save his brother."

Both looked at the vampiress.

She looked back at Elena.

"Oh. And don't be afraid to love them both. I did."

They continued to look at her until she disappeared out of the bedroom out of sight.

The looked at eachother in surprise.


	15. As I Lay Dying (Damon

VD "As I Lay Dying" (Damon's POV/2nd revised version)

Characters: Damon, Elena, Stefan, Katherine, and the werewolf (Tyler)

Summary: Set in S2E22. A little different and more in depth.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

Damon/Katherine (1864)

It's a dark night, as I walk the dark streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. My name is Damon Salvatore and I am a vampire. My younger brother, Stefan Salvatore, is also a vampire. We were both Sired by the same vampiress in 1864. Katherine Pierce. We both loved her before we were turned. I like to think that I loved her the most. But I have moved on. I am madly in love with my brother's girl. Elena Gilbert.

I stop by an abandoned warehouse, senses alert. I thought I heard something. Everything is quiet tonight. I wait, listening, but there's nothing so I start walking again.

Suddenly, a werewolf hybrid gets the jump on me. It must've been hiding in the woods among some bushes close by. We roll into the warehouse as we fight in a ball of enemies. It's kill or be killed. And I'm not about to die. Not while my brother needs me to protect Elena, while he's out being all bad ass.

There's a jug of gasoline and some candles. We bump into them, which makes the warehouse ignite in flames. Wood starts falling and crumbling down and around and in the fire, as we continue to fight.

It pins me to the floor, teeth bared, growling and snarling. As it bends its head down towards me, I shield my face with an arm. It bites me on the arm and holds on, biting into flesh and bone. I scream in agony. I know I'm in danger. Even if I get out of this alive, I may not survive. I don't know what the cure is. I may die from the bite. Werewolf bites are poisonous and deadly to vampires.

I try to throw it off me, but I'm weakened. I can't. I just lay there on my back, pain surging through me, knowing I'm ding. Then a couple scents come to me. Elena and Stefan. Here it comes. The moment that my baby brother saves my life yet again.

I blurrily see him grab the mut and throw it. Then the fight is on. Hopefully, he won't get bitten. When the teeth come out of my arm, I lay it down at my side.

I hear running footsteps and then Elena's at my side, kneeling beside me.

She helps me as I get to my feet, an arm around me. We then walk slowly out. I'm so weak by the time we get where a pole is.

I get her up against a pole and lean in, my memories mixing together between Katherine and Elena.

"Damon, no. No. Stop, Damon. Don't!"

As I bend down to bite her, remembering Katherine as she cut her collarbone and I drank from her, Elena tries to get me to stop.

"I choose you, Katherine," I say right before biting Elena.

I stop, suddenly realizing that I'm biting Elena and not Katherien. I try to step back but sumble. With a hand on her bite, she goes to me when I fall on my back.

She kneels down and puts my head in her lap on her leg.

The next day, as the sun starts to stream in through the window, I take my ring off, setting it on my drinking table, and stand infront of the window. I'm going to die anyway, so why not commit my own death? Suicide by sunlight sounds much better than slowly dying from a werewolf bite.

Suddenly, a few minutes after I start burning, Stefan rushes in and pushes me away. I land on the floor. He then locks me in a cell in our basement.

I'm on the floor on my back. I look at him.

"What's the plan little brother? Lock me up and let me die?"

"You're not going to die. We'll find a cure."

I roll over onto my side and cough up blood on my hand. I then look at him.

"Lie still. Preserve your strength," he says before leaving.

Great. He's going to leave me here until he finds a cure. If he does. Leave it to him to care about me enough to save my life, but not care about Elena. Even in his darkest place, he still can't let me die.

That night, I lay in my bed upstairs, Elena wetting my face with a wet washcloth. My eyes are closed and I'm sweating and weak.

"You should leave. I could hurt you," I tell her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you until the end."

I give her a small smile. Then the apologies come in my darkest hour, as I lay on my death bed.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm sorry for hurting you. You would've liked me in 1864."

"I like you who you are now."

Then I say something that I've told her twice before. Once when I found her necklace and came to her room to give it back. The second time after kissing her on her front porch.

"I love you, Elena."

I feel the bed move, as she lays down beside me and kisses me.

"Thank…you," I say softly.

Then a very familiar scent comes to me, but I don't say anything until the newcomer speaks.

"It's me you should be thanking. I have the cure."

I open my eyes and Elena gets out of the bed.

Katherine walks over and gives me the cure. Klaus' blood.

"You escaped," I say, sitting up in bed, as she stands in the middle of the room.

"I had to come back and help."

She goes to leave, but stops at the entrance to look over her shoulder at Elena.

"Oh. And don't be afraid to love them both. I did."

We watch as she disappears and then look at eachother.


	16. A Life Hanging In The Balance

V.D. "A Life Hanging In the Balance"

Characters: Unknown werewolf, Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce

Summary: What if Katherine had been attacked by a werewolf as well as Damon? Set in S3 "As I Lay Dying", but different. What if Katherine and Damon truly both loved each other? What will happen? Will someone get bitten? Will someone die? Will they survive? Read to find out.

Pairings: Katherine/Damon

**Katherine Pierce**

It's a dark night as I walk through the woods, when I stop to listen further to the noise only I can hear with my vampire hearing. It's a werewolf. It sounds like it's attacking someone or something. Ignoring my instincts to run off, I head towards the sound. Werewolves and vampires are natural born enemies, after all.

When I see the scene, I freeze. It's after Damon Salvatore. The guy I love but he never knew I love or loved him. He always thought I chose Stefan over him, when I truly loved both of them. I watch as they fight.

When it throws him, I charge at it at vampire speed, but then it pins me to the ground and growls. It lowers its head and bites into my shoulder, tearing into it, which is deadly to vampires. As it does, I gasp in pain and try to get it off, but I can't.

**Damon Salvatore**

"Katherine!" I yell as I see it bite her.

I get to my feet and at vamp speed, throw it off her. I love her. I'll always love her. I'll always care for her. I wouldn't want her to die. A sire's bond is strong. So strong that it hurts the childe or childes when the sire is dead.

I gently pick her up and at vamp speed, carrying her to my mansion before the werewolf, whoever it is, can go after either or both of us again.

I lay her down on my bed, knowing she's dying slowly. Kat is counting on me. Her life in hanging in the balance by a thread. It's my duty to save her life, I feel. She did for me a few times in the past. It's only fair. It's justice. Plus, I love her and she's my sire.

"Hang in there. You're going to be okay, Kat," I tell her.

I rush downstairs to the fridge where I keep blood, and take out the rest of the tube of what's left of Klaus' blood. I close the fridge.

Once it's warm, I race back up the stairs.

**Katherine Pierce**

I lay in his bed, eyes closed, too weak to hold my own. I guess this is somewhat how a slow death feels like. But it's worth it. I'll gladly die in Damon's place.

A moment later, I feel an arm under my head gently lifting my head. Then I feel the familiar liquid and hear him say, "Drink." And so I do.

Half an hour later, I feel much better.

THE END


	17. All My Children

Vampire Diaries: All My Children

Characters: Rebekkah, Elena, Damon, Katherine

Summary: Revised from the part when Rebekkah went after Elena. What if Elijah hadn't shown up? What if she had succeeded in biting Elena? Will someone come to the rescue, or will she die? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

It was a dark night, as Elena got into her SUV and buckled herself in. She started the engine and began to drive through the parking lot. Then she heard a bang like something or someone had hit the back of her car. She got out and closed the door, looking around, not seeing anything.

The she turned around to see Rebekkah.

"Drive much?"

Elena Gilbert gasped in fright. She wanted to run, but knew it would be useless. She was an Original vampire. Elena was only human. Decides, it wasn't just vampire against human. She had stabbed Rebekkah in the back. Rebekkah wanted revenge against Elena. She wanted to kill Elena.

She grabbed Elena by the throat tightly and slammed her against the side of her car, pinning her there. Then she vamped out.

Rebekkah bent her head down and sunk her teeth into the side of Elena's neck, feeding on her, which refreshed the vampiress as the human girl started to go limp.

Suddenly, a few minutes after her eyes closed, Katherine, at vamp speed, through the Original vampiress off of her and then, as she sagged to the ground, Katherine, at inhuman agility, caught her from hitting her head on the pavement.

Katherine, with inhuman strength, picked her up and set her down gently in the passenger's seat. She closed the door and then turned to face Rebekkah. With one quick reflex of her hand, she through Rebekkah hard enough for a building wall to fall on her.

She opened the car door.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I got here as soon as I realized what was going on."

She gently picked her up and at vamp speed, ran half way to the Salvatore boarding house, an unconscious Elena in her arms.

Elena groaned and opened her eyes to see Katherine carrying her to safety. She looked up at her weakly.

"Katherine?"

She stopped and looked down at her.

"You're awake. Good. That means you'll be okay."

She put her down and held onto her arm to make sure she was at least a little balanced.

Suddenly, Rebekkah, at vamp speed, ran up to Katherine from behind and through her. Elena fell to the ground on her back, since her hand hadn't left Elena's arm, when Rebekkah had arrived.

Before Katherine could get up and Elena could react, Rebekkah grabbed Elena's throat tightly.

"Why do they always bend over backwards to save you, Elena?"

She couldn't breathe. She began to pass out.

A moment later, Katherine through her away, hoping it would hurt her enough she would leave.

"Katherine!" Elena yelled in warning, as Rebekkah came up behind her and stabbed her in the side between the ribs with a rebar.

As the pain came, she gasped.

The Original through her to the ground and stepped towards the doppelganger.

"Let's finish where we left off. Shall we?"

Before she could grab her, Katherine through the rebar into the Original's abdomen.

"Stay away from, Elena."

Kat limped over and helped her up, only to catch her, as she passed out.

Katherine limped towards the boarding house, feeling like she was going to pass out, carrying Elena, her guts spilling out every second.

A few minutes later, she stumbled into the mansion and half stood, half limped into the threshold.

When he smelled blood and a mixture of Elena and Katherine, Damon turned around to see them. At vamp speed, he was infront of them.

"Rebekkah bit her. She'll be okay," Kat panted.

He took Elena in his arms.

As he layed Elena down, Kat said, "I saved her. Rebekkah put a rebar in me."

"Thanks."

A moment after he replied, her vision went black and she collapsed to the floor.

When he heard the thud and silence, he turned to see his Sire on the floor. He ran to her at vamp speed.

He knelt beside her and rolled her onto her back.

"Katherine?"

She was still. Out cold.

He applied pressure to her gut wound.

"Kat, can you hear me?"

He tried telepathically to communicate with her.

_Kat, can you hear me? Please, Kat. Answer me. _

Silence. All he got in return was darkness.

_Kat, come back to me. Don't do this. Please. Don't die on me. Not now, Kat. Please! Kat! _He pleaded.

Still silence.

He bent down and gave her lips a kiss. Something that showed no matter what, a kiss would break the spell. But not this time. She wasn't asleep, because when he had given her a kiss, he hadn't felt that she was breathing. And she was pale. So pale. Probably from a lot of blood loss.

Elena groaned, coming to. Then she saw the scene. Katherine lay still, limp, and pale on her back, eyes closed, wound still bleeding. Damon was knelt beside her, a hand pressed to her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Trying to save her, as he held her in his arms in grief and desperation.

Elena knelt beside him, a bandage in hand.

"Let me help."

He took his hand from her and Elena dressed it.

Blood stopped flowing, as she finished. She even began breathing again.

Damon gently picked his Sire up and carried her upstairs, a hand on her hands to put them around his neck, and then put a hand gently on the side of her head, extending his fingers behind to support her head on his left shoulder.

Once beside the bed, he gently layed her down and tucked her in.

Katherine woke up slowly, too weak to hold her own.

"Damon," she breathed.

She wasn't focused. She felt like she was dying slowly from too much blood loss, which she could blame Rebekkah for.

Damon bit his wrist.

"I'm here. Drink."

He put it to her lips and she drank as much needed.

Elena watched from the doorway silently.

He pulled it away and then got to his feet. He bent down and kissed her forehead. He looked down at her.

"Rest. Restore your strength."

"I will. Thanks."

THE END!


	18. Near Death Experience

Vampire Diaries: Near Death Experience

Characters: Trevor, Damon, and Katherine

Summary: Set in season 3 somewhere. What if Katherine had come back sometime after "All My Children", when Elena said something she didn't mean to Damon, which had hurt him and he had gone to the bar to get drunk? What if Katherine went to the Mystic Grille and saw him drinking? Will she be of comfort, or will she use it as an advantage? What if they get into danger? Will they live? Will they die? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

Damon/Katherine

**Previously On The Vampire Diaries**

(Damon and Elena are at Klaus' mansion having an argument)

Elena: So now you're mad at me?

Damon: I'm mad at you because I love you.

Elena: Well, maybe that's the problem.

(Damon looks hurt)

Elena: No. That's not what I meant. I…

Damon: No. I get it, Elena.

(Elena watches as he disappears through the crowd, feeling horrible about what she had just said to Damon.)

It was a dark night, as Damon Salvatore sat at the bar at the Mystic Grille, shot glass of Tequila in hand. He was on his third refill. To him, drinking was the best way to get rid of the pain. He would have a hell of a hangover in the morning, but it would be worth it. That was how he thought.

When Katherine Pierce walked in and saw him, she walked up to him and sat down on a stool beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Caring enough to come over to you and keep you company."

"I don't think so. If there's anything I learned about you over the years, it's that you always want something."

"Not this time. I'm here for you. I want nothing in return."

Later that night, Damon and Katherine were still there when everyone else had gone home. They were the only ones there.

Suddenly, Katherine sensed danger. As soon as she did, she pushed Damon, making him land behind the counter, making sure he wasn't in danger.

As she turned to see the enemy, a shot rang out. She was shot in the arm but obviously healed. She saw who it was. Trevor. One of Klaus' brothers. The one who had helped her escape, because he had loved her. But in the end, she had used his love for her to escape. Now she realized that he hated her. He hated her so much he wanted to hurt her. Maybe kill her. Maybe this was what it was. A slow, painful death.

Trevor aimed again and shot her several times, which caused pain and she stumbled. Then he shot her several more times, once again, and she fell onto the floor on her back.

Damon watched all of this from where he was behind the counter. As soon as she had fallen, he ran at him at vampire speed and grabbed his arm, twisting it, making him drop the gun. Then he pinned him against a wall, hand tightly around his throat.

Katherine saw this before closing her eyes, feeling weak and drained.

Damon, at vampire speed, through Trevor and then broke a chair leg. Before Trevor could recover, he staked Trevor with the wooden leg.

Damon knelt down beside his sire. He felt from the sire bond that she was dying.

"Katherine. Kat, can you hear me?" he asked gently, trailing a gentle hand down the side of her face.

As he looked down at her she looked so pale, fragile, and weak. Her eyes were closed and her head rolled to the left side. And there were so many wounds. She had been shot in the arm, stomach, chest, left side of her neck, and her left shoulder.

He gently slid his arm under her neck and lifted her head. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, positioning her head back so his blood would go down her throat.

After thirty minutes, she started to drink freely and grabbed hold of his arm gently, for she was still weak.

After the feeding was done, he picked her up carefully and carried her out, heading home, her head resting on his shoulder with her arms gently around his neck.

THE END!


	19. Somebody Save Me

V.D. "Somebody Save Me"

Characters: Damon, Elena, Katherine

Summary: Damon gets hurt. Will he die? Will he be okay? Can someone save him in time? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena/Katherine

It was a beautiful night, as Damon Salvatore stood infront of the bookshelf, shot glass of liquor in hand, sipping the drink.

Suddenly, he sensed the enemy. He looked to see Klaus. A very angry Klaus at that.

"What has Stefan done this time?" he questioned.

At vamp speed, Klaus grabbed his throat and slammed him against the shelf. Damon winced in pain from his hold on his throat. Niklaus then plunged a stake through the middle of his chest.

"A message to Stefan for backstabbing me."

He let go and then vanished out of the Salvatore mansion.

As Damon fell to the floor, the shot glass shattered into pieces onto the carpet.

A few minutes later, Elena Gilbert walked in. She had originally been there for a visit, but when she saw him, she ran towards him.

"Damon!"

She knelt beside him, not really knowing what the hell she was to do.

Katherine Pierce was in the woods, when she fell to the ground to her knees, feeling the pain of her childe. It was a Sire thing. Trying to block the pain, she ran towards where she figured he would be.

A few minutes later, Katherine rushed into the house at vamp speed.

"Damon," she whispered from the doorway before going towards them.

She knelt beside him and quickly pulled the stake out, tossing it to the floor a distance away.

_Damon, it's me. Can you hear me? _

_ K-Kat._

_ Elena and I are here. It's going to be okay. You'll be alright._

_ How do you know?_

_ Because you're still alive._

She came out of his head and looked at Elena, who looked back at her.

Together, they got him on his bed upstairs.

"I better go," she told the human. "He wouldn't be happy to see me."

"Thank you," Elena told her.

"Just doing my job," she answered. "Saving the ones I care about."

Katherine left the house.

Elena sat at his bedside, hand in hand with him.

An hour later, she was relieved when he woke up. So everybody lived happily ever after.

THE END!


	20. Rescue

Vampire Diaries: Rescue originally by L.J. Smith By Lizzy A. Peer

Elena woke up in the hospital just as a nurse came in to check on her. She was hooked up to a machine with tubes sticking out from her. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. She seriously didn't know. She just hoped she wasn't in danger. Damon didn't know where she was or that she was in the hospital. But she knew he would find her sooner or later when he realized she was missing. He always did. He was her protector and had told her that he loved her. But did she love him back? She wasn't sure. And at this moment, this wasn't the time to ponder on her questioned love. She was supposed to be in love with Stefan, but he had changed. He was a monster. He had killed people. People that were innocent. In the past, he would never had done that. If only Klaus had never come to town. She wished Klaus had never come and destroyed everything that she had had. He took Stefan away and put her brother Jeremy in danger. He had even turned Tyler Lockwood into a hybrid of his own. The boyfriend of her best friend who was a vampire now. Caroline Forbes.

She looked at the nurse.

"Where am I?" she asked weakly.

"At the hospital. You suffered quite an ordeal."

She went to sit up.

"I have to get out of here."

"Not an option. You've lost a lot of blood. You need to rest."

She saw a bag of blood by her.

"Wait. You're taking my blood?"

"Of course. It's very important for your friend, Klaus."

_Klaus. Of course. I should've known. _She thought. She hated the guy. Klaus was always in the way. In HER way. Couldn't he just disappear like she wanted him to? Like she wished him to do? She guessed that wishing that would never work. He was in town until he was finished with whatever business he had to finish up.

Elena tried to stop the nurse from putting the surege in her, but was unsuccessful. It was an anesthetic. Elena then fell back in bed and went back to sleep, feeling tired.

As she slept, the nurse took some more of her blood.

The nurse finished up and then left.

Katherine Pierce walked into the Salvatore boarding house. She saw that he was sleeping on the couch, a half empty bottle of whiskey on the floor.

_Typical Damon. He never changes. Something I'll always love about him. _She thought.

She strode over and kneeled in front of the couch, looking at him.

"Damon, get up. We have a rescue mission to accomplish."

He woke up and looked up at her.

"What?"

"Elena was put in a hospital. Klaus has her being drained of her blood for his hybrids."

He got to his feet and she did likewise.

He grabbed her arm.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. Time to save Elena."

With vampire speed they sped through Mystic Falls, Katherine leading him to where She was.

They walked into the hospital and down the hallway in search of Elena's room. Both secretly hoped she would be okay. But they didn't think or tell that to each other. They were both always secret. They always kept some sort of secret from each other. That's why they both got along just fine.

He hoped she was okay. If she wasn't, he was going to kill Klaus once and for all, no matter what the consequences. He knew that once Klaus was dead, his hybrids would come after him to kill him. But he didn't care about any of that as long as Elena was alive and safe. He would die in her place if he had to. He was her protector and he loved her for who she was. Not because she was just like Katherine. It was Elena he loved. Not Katherine. And Elena understood that. But he wasn't sure if Katherine understood that. And why had she popped up at the mansion to tell him that Elena was in trouble? Did she suddenly get the ambition to help? Did she actually care? He would never know until he asked, but this wasn't the right time. Elena was in trouble and he was her dark knight.

They walked into Elena's room.

Damon came to stand at her bedside and looked down at her. There were tubes all over and an ivy in her arm. Thank God she was okay. He didn't have to kill him just yet.

She weakly looked up at him.

"Damon..." she whispered.

"I'm here," he said. "We're here," he then added.

He gently removed everything and picked her up in his arms. As he did, she saw that Katherine was there too. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_What's Katherine doing here? I thought she hated me. Does she suddenly care about me? _She thought before closing her eyes, feeling weak and tired.

With that, he carried her out and down the hallway, Katherine beside him, keeping pace with him, as Elena fell asleep in his arms.

Elena Gilbert awoke in her own bed and in her own house the next day with light streaming in through her window. She remembered everything from the previous night. How she had been rescued by Damon and Katherine. She understood Damon coming to her rescue. But Katherine? Why her of all vampires? Was it guilt or something? Why did Katherine care if she lived or died? Was it just to make Damon happy, or was it something more? She wanted to know why the vampiress look alike would ever help or save her. She had never shown care or compassion towards her before. So why start now? She wanted answers. There had to be a reason that Katherine had done it. There was always a reason behind everything. Even if she didn't understand or know that reason.

When she came out of her bathroom all dressed for the day, there she stood. Just the vampiress she wanted to talk to. If it had been a few years back, she wouldn't be wanting to talk to, or even to see her face.

"Hey," Elena greeted her.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I guess you're wondering why I was there last night with Damon. I knew what had happened so I told him and brought him to you. I know he loves you. I also know you love him, too. I only helped because I care about Damon. It breaks me to see him upset. I want to make it up to everyone for how i've acted towards everyone. Especially you. I was rotten. I don't want to do that anymore. I'm done playing games with you. I just thought you should know that. I don't hate you. I also know that you don't exactly hate me anymore, either. I'm sorry for everything i've done to all of you. I wish I could take it back. But I can't. You know that. If you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me."

Elena watched as the vampiress sped towards and out of her window, jumping out of it like it was nothing. It probably was nothing, considering she was a vampire and all. Nothing much phased her or was hard for her.

Elena came down the stairs and came into the kitchen to see Alaric seated at the bar drinking a shot glass of wine.

"Afternoon," he greeted.

"Afternoon," she greeted back.

"You slept late today. I thought about waking you, but I figured I should let you sleep considering what you went through last night. Damon told me everything last night before he went home."

"Was he alone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Katherine was with him when he rescued me from the hospital."

"Katherine? Why would she be there?"

"I don't know. I'm about to find out."

Damon came down the stairs to see Katherine walk in.

"Just the girl I wanted to see," he greeted her.

"Well that's new considering the circumstances."

"Speaking of circumstances, why did you do it? You don't care about her. You don't even love her."

She came to stand in front of him where he stood in front of the fireplace.

"This may come to you as a shock, but I do love and care about her. She's my descendant."

"That explains a lot."

"I know."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I feel like telling you the truth. I don't want to hide anything anymore."

"That's new."

"Let's just say this is the new me."

"I like the new you. It fits you perfectly."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

"Well, you better enjoy it while it lasts."

"Why?"

"Because I won't be like this forever. Decides, this could be the last time you see me. Klaus wants me dead, after all."

"That doesn't really matter. You're here now, Kat. Right now, that's all that matters."

And it was the truth. He may not love her, but he did still care about her. She was his sire. A sire's bond is stronger than any other bond out there. He cared about her so much, he didn't want her dead. If Klaus killed her, it would be on. There would be a brutal fight. And hopefully, when and if it came to a fight, he would be able to kill Klaus.

Elena Gilbert walked in.

Both vampires looked at her, as she came up to them.

"Elena," Damon greeted and smiled at her.

"Damon," she greeted back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good. I'll survive. I somehow always do."

"Katherine was just in the middle of telling me why she helped rescue you last night. Apparently, you're family."

"We are?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Katherine confirmed.

"So what are we? Cousins or something?"

"No. Isobel was my daughter. You were her daughter. So I guess that makes me your grandmother. I know this is weird and strange to find out that we're related."

"Actually, it's not that strange. I mean, we are pretty much alike."

"Yeah. We are."

Katherine started for the front door.

"I better go. See you two around."

They watched, as she closed the door behind herself and then looked at each other.

"Damon, do you really love me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Of course. I don't lie about something like that."

"Well, you know I don't know whether you're telling the truth or not sometimes."

"Well, I give you my word that I do love you."

"Katherine visited me this afternoon. And she is right. I love you, too. I was stubborn to say that it would always be Stefan. I love you. Only you," she confessed, a gentle hand on the side of his face.

He looked down at her.

"I love you, too."

A moment later, they shared a kiss. It was romantic, filled with everything they felt for each other. Compassion, lust, love, and protection. They both knew they loved each other now, and nothing would ever change that. No one could stand in the way of their love. Even Katherine of all vampires agreed to their love.


	21. Help

V.D. "Help"

Characters: Elena, Damon, Katherine, Klaus, and Rebekkah

Summary: Post season three episode when Damon got Elena out of the hospital. What if Katherine knew what Klaus had done to Elena? Will she risk her own life and maybe Damon's to save Elena from fully being drained of her blood? Will she drag Damon into it? Does she care or does she not care about Elena? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Elena/Damon/Katherine

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce watched from afar as Klaus carried an unconscious Elena through the doors of the hospital. She automatically knew that something was up, so she ran at vamp speed towards the Salvatore mansion. She had to tell Damon and they had to go rescue her.

Katherine walked into the mansion and closed the door behind herself. Damon was nowhere to be seen, but she could smell his scent as it wafted over her. He was upstairs.

"Damon, I need your help. Elena's in trouble," she called to him at a normal tone. They were vampires. They didn't need to yell to be heard from afar.

Damon was instantly infront of her.

"What's wrong? Where's Elena?"

She explained to him what she had seen and without further do, they raced at vamp speed towards the hospital to save Elena from Klaus' clutches.

A few minutes later, they walked into the deserted hospital. Lights were on but there wasn't any nurses or other people around. As they walked through the halls, they used their senses to find her. They could smell her scent and it was getting closer.

Suddenly, without warning, Klaus and Rebekkah through them from behind. Katherine hit a surgical table and a syringe filled with something stuck into her right shoulder. When she landed on her side on the floor, she stayed there and didn't move.

Damon got to his feet and grabbed Klaus. He luckily had a stake with him and staked him in the chest and watched him fall to the ground before rushing over and kneeling down by his Sire. As he was rushing over, Rebekkah knelt down beside her brother.

"Katherine, can you hear me?"

He gently rolled her onto her back and then pulled the syringe out, setting it down. He saw it was only anesthetic and would only make her fall asleep for a bit.

As her vision blurred she tried to stay awake. She wanted to answer him, but couldn't. Not verbally nor telepathetically. As he moved his hand between her shoulder blades and moved his arm under her legs, everything went black for her. As he picked her up, she went limp in his arms as she passed out.

Damon ran back home at vamp speed and gently layed his Sire down onto the couch and then kissed her forehead before running back.

He walked into Elena's room and stood beside her. He looked at her before taking all the tubes off her and unhooking her from everything. Then he picked her up in his arms and ran at vamp speed to get home and to his room. He then layed her carefully down in his bed and kissed her before looking down at her again. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, as he positioned her head back in his free arm, as to let his blood go down her throat.

After a few minutes, he gently layed her head back down on the pillow, his wrist away from her lips and at his side. Soon after his wrist had healed, she came to slowly and saw him and where she was.

"Thanks," she said, guessing who it was that had saved her from getting all her blood drained. She had somehow survived yet again. She was a survivor.

He looked down at her.

"You're welcome. How do you feel?"

"Better."

"You can come down when you feel like it," he told her before vanishing from the room.

He knelt down by the couch on the floor at his Sire's side. He cared about her deeply, but loved Elena. If either of them died, a piece of him would die, too.

He held her hand.

"Kat, can you hear me?"

Silence. It was all darkness and cold inside her head. The only things he saw were her true feelings she felt for both of the brothers and all of her past. For the first time, he realized this wasn't the first time Klaus had been in Mystic Falls or had even met Katherine. He saw her human self running for her life. Then her vampiress self keeping as far from him as she could until he came back in the present year. He ignored all the rest, since he knew everything else about her. He then came out of her head and sensed Elena walk up to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Klaus."

Just then, his Sire stirred and groggily looked at him.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No need, Kat. You're my Sire. I'll always know when and if you need me. I'll always be there for you."

They smiled at eachother. Then Elena joined in, smiling at the both of them with love.

THE END!


	22. Deep Trouble

Vampire Diaries "Deep Trouble"

**Characters:**

Damon Salvatore-

Elena Gilbert-

Niklaus (Klaus)-

Stefan Salvatore-

Unknown hybrids- (mentioned)

Katherine Pierce-

**Summary:**

What if Stefan had been too late to stop Damon from killing Klaus? Will they survive his hybrids or will they perish? Will Katherine stay to help fight off the hybrids? Read to find out.

**Pairings:**

Damon/Elena

**Night, Homecoming Dance (Canceled)**

Damon slammed into Klaus and they both went down to the ground. Then before Klaus could do anything, and before Stefan could get to him to stop him, Damon staked Klaus with white Ashwood. The only thing that could and would kill him. And now he had won. Klaus was dead.

Stefan slammed into him, pinning him to the wall.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now his hybrids are going to kill you."

"They can try."

Damon pushed him off.

Stefan watched his brother go.

Damon went to Katherine.

"Let's get out of her before it all goes down. Shall we, Kat?"

She smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go."

He smiled back.

They silently left.

Kat and Damon walked into the Salvatore boarding house. Elena was seated on the couch awaiting their arrival.

She looked up when they walked in and strode up to her.

"How did it go?" Elena asked.

"Klaus is dead but we're not out of trouble yet. You are. Not me. I'm as good as dead," he replied as he stood in front of the fireplace, drink in hand. Then, with anger, he through his shot glass to the floor, not caring that it now was in tiny pieces on the rug. Kat rested a gentle hand on his shoulder and spoke softly in a voice he would always love.

"It'll be okay."

"How you know, Katherine?"

Elena went to stand in front of him. She rested a gentle hand on his face.

"We'll get through this. We always do."

"Not this time, Elena. My brother has a bad habit of wrong timing. Now that Klaus is dead, his hybrids are going to come after me to finish me off. How am I going to survive that? Most of them are werewolves."

"We'll find a way. We always do."

"And I'll be by you and Elena's side to help," Kat replied.

"Thanks, Katherine," he said.

"You know I'm always there for you in your time of need," she told him.

So in the end, they defeated the hybrids and all was well that ends well.


	23. Murder of One

V.D. "Murder of One"

Characters: Klaus, Troy (Sage's childe), Sage, Stefan, Katherine, Finn (Sage's sire), Damon, Elena, Caroline, Alaric, Rebekah

Summary: Set in S3E maybe 22. What if Stefan had left way before Sage and Troy came in? What if they went after Elena and not Stefan? What if Damon was worse off than he was in the show, when Rebekah tortured and nearly killed Damon? What if Katherine came back? Will Kat save Elena, or will she not care? Will Elena and Kat get there in time to save Damon's life, or will it be too late to save him this time? What if killing an Original didn't work the way it did in the show after Stefan killed Finn?

Pairings:

Damon/Elena/Katherine

Stefan/Elena

Troy/Sage

**Elena Gilbert**

It's a beautiful day, as I walk up the stairs to Alaric's apartment with breakfast for Alaric.

I knock on the door and a moment later, Damon opens it. Just not so I can see inside the apartment.

"Morning sunshine," he greets me.

"Hey, how's Alaric?"

"Indecent. But fine."

"So then, does that mean there was no issues last night?"

"Nope. Slept like a baby, woke up Alaric. No head minds about dead council members."

"Then why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?"

"Well, maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freaky. What'd you bring me?" he asks, taking the bag and sniffing it. "Ooh, chocolate muffins. You know what they say; a way to a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach."

I take the bag from him.

"They're not for you."

"Fine. Keep convincing yourself you're still mad at me. But sadly, Ric's gonna have to miss Elena time today. You know lockdown and all."

"Just take it and give it to him and tell him I miss him, okay?"

I hand Damon the bag of muffins.

"With pleasure," he replies.

"Please."

Damon starts to shut the door on me.

"Have a great day, thanks for coming by."

"Dam…" I start to say, but he closes the door on me.

I walk back down stairs.

I know he just lied to my face, but it's useless to make Damon tell me what he's hiding from me. If he's going to tell me, he'll let me know when he's good and ready. That's just how he is.

**Damon Salvatore**

After closing the door, I walk over to where Ric and Stefan are standing by a saw with the Whickery Bridge sign.

I listen to Elena leaving.

"Walking down the stairs, opening the front door, and she's gone."

Alaric turns the saw on and begins to saw the sign.

After we finish making stakes to kill the Originals, Alaric puts his jacket on.

"Looks like you guys have got it under control. I'm calling the sheriff. I want to turn myself in."

Stefan and I look at him.

"No you don't," I say.

"I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed."

"If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud. Just saying."

"Hey, listen, out of all the people you cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline's father, I nearly killed Meredith. Everything's changed."

"Look, you're not turning yourself in. Bonnie's herbs are working and we have Originals to kill," Stefan says to Ric.

"His morals get questionable when he has revenge on the brain," I tell Ric.

"Klaus needs to die. We finally have the chance to kill him, so you're not turning yourself in," Stefan says.

I walk up to Alaric and give him his ring.

"Here's your ring, Ric. Put it on."

"That ring is the reason I've killed people."

"It's also the reason you're alive. You're going vampire hunting, Ric. Wear it."

He takes the ring and puts it on.

**Katherine Pierce**

It's a dark night, as I arrive back in Mystic Falls. Hello Mystic Falls. I'm back. The Kat is back. Katherine Pierce is back. And I'm ready to take down Klaus. He's going down. A vampire can only take so much torment and pain. I'm ready to finally strike back. But first, I'm heading towards the Salvatore boarding house.

**Damon Salvatore**

I place my white oak stake underneath a pile of firewood at home. It's night.

"Did you learn anything from the moonstone in the soapdish?" Ric asks me.

"Why? Where'd you put yours?"

We hear a sudden noise from downstairs and I get up.

"What the hell was that?" Ric asks.

I leave the room and walk downstairs.

Suddenly, I see Alaric get thrown down the stairs.

"Ric?" I say.

I look up the stairs and then turn around, only to get stabbed in the stomach by Rebekah.

"Hello lover," she says.

**Stefan Salvatore**

I'm on the phone with Elena, just arriving inside, when I see Ric on the stairs. He's injured but he'll be okay.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask him.

"Stefan?" Elena questions.

"Rebekah happened," Alaric replies.

"I think we have a problem," I tell Elena.

**Caroline Forbes**

I walk into the Salvatore mansion. Alaric's sitting on the couch.

"Hey, I heard you had a run in with Buffy the vampire," I say.

"Yeah, I'll live. What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're you."

"I'm me."

"I guess not you would say that too. Which is why…"

I show him the bottle of herbs Alaric has to take.

"Elena said you have to drink this. I hope it tastes better than it smells," I say.

I hand him the bottle.

"It doesn't."

He drinks it.

"Mmm. That's disgusting," he comments.

He puts it down.

"It's either that or kill people. Elena told me everything."

Alaric looks at me and then looks away.

I sit down.

"Caroline."

He looks at me.

"I am so sorry. I don't even know what else I could say."

"Right after I turned into a vampire, I killed someone. A stranger. I just…killed him. The worst part is I liked it. I have blood on my hands too, I mean we all do," I tell him.

"Yeah, but the blood on my hands is your father's."

"Yeah, it is. And maybe the guy I killed was someone's father too. Look, all I know is, I'm no better than you. So, I'm going to take a page from the Elena Gilbert Handbook and choose to believe that you can be saved. Okay?"

"Okay."

An hour later, Elena and Stefan walk in.

"Hey, how's Alaric?" Elena asks me.

"He'll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home. Oh, did you guys kill Finn, did it work?"

"Nothing worked until I see Klaus' dead body myself," Stefan says.

Then he's gone.

"I miss well-adjusted Stefan," I comment.

Suddenly, the door flies open and Sage and Troy come in.

"Ding dong," Sage says.

I go to attack her, but she throws me to the ground.

"I'm not here for you," she says.

Elena runs to the front door but Troy blocks her path saying, "I don't think so."

Sage goes to walk over to Elena.

**Katherine Pierce**

I come up behind Troy and grab him by the back of the neck. I then toss him with vampire strength and he lands in the fireplace in the fire. He catches on fire and tries to get the flames out.

Sage hisses at me.

I hiss back and then look at Elena.

"Miss me?"

I stand infront of Elena, looking at Sage. Sage looks back and then rushes at me. I grab her by the arm and twist it behind her back.

"Now hasn't it been a while since we've met? And doesn't that hurt? I hope it does," I say to her.

She gasps in pain.

"Now, I can make it hurt more, or you can tell me the truth. This must be what Rebekah wants. Elena. Right?" I say.

She softly says, "No. My idea. Stefan killed Finn. An eye for an eye," through the pain.

"Good. Another question. What has Rebekah done to Damon?"

"She's going to get her revenge. Drain him. Kill him."

"Where's Stefan?"

"Going to get Revenge and get Damon back."

"Thanks for coorporating," I say before doing to her as I did to Troy.

I look at Elena.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't think you were coming back, though."  
"Oh, I always come back. And you're family. I don't ditch out on my family," I say.

I look at Caroline.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Stay here. Make sure the others don't come around. I'll keep Elena safe. Unlike Stefan, I know she can handle herself."

I look at Elena.

"Let's go save Damon and make sure Stefan doesn't get himself killed."

We walk into Klaus' mansion into the room to see the scene. Rebekah is staked and Klaus and Stefan are nowhere to be seen, heard, or sensed. Damon is strung up by chains, his shirt ripped, wounded.

We hurriedly go to him and I undo the chains.

I catch him as he falls to the floor, my hand between his shoulder blades, my arm under his head, supporting it. Elena holds his hand.

I look down at him.

I go into his mind to see if he's still alive.

_Damon? Can you hear me, Damon? _I think to him.

There's a moment of silence before I finally hear him weakly reply to me.

_Kat? Is that you? What are you doing here, Kat?_

_ I care about you. I always have. I'm not lieing. And I'm not the only one here. Elena is too. Can you try to come back?_

_ Sure thing._

I come out of his mind and he comes to.

I look at Elena.

"He needs blood." _A lot _I mentally add.

He weakly looks up at me.

She lets go of his hand and puts her wrist to his mouth.

I watch as he drinks from her.

A few minutes later, she takes her wrist away and I bite into mine, giving him the rest that he needs.

I let go a moment later and help him to his feet. Then I let go of him to let Elena take over. I haven't fed for a couple days, so giving him the rest has made me a tiny bit dizzy.

I soon excuse myself so I can go hunt. I need food. Blood.

Later when I come back to the mansion Caroline, Damon, and Elena are okay. We're still not sure where Stefan and Klaus are, though.


	24. A Life For A Life

VD: A Life For A Life

Characters: Elena, Katherine, Meredith, and Alaric

Summary: What if Elena had been alone when she had come home to see Alaric with a bloody knife in his hand? Will Elena get hurt? Will Elena die? Will someone come to her rescue? Will Meredith be alright? Will Meredith die?

Pairings:

Kat/Elena (family)

Meredith/Alaric

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert walked inside her home, closing the door behind her. That's when she saw her caretaker. Alaric. He was standing infront of the stairs, a bloody knife in hand. That's when she knew what was going on. Even without that ring, it was still happening to him. The madness he would never remember. The bloodshed of others.

"Are you alone?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

He lunged towards her and she ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

He ran after her.

He grabbed her arm, but then was thrown to the floor.

They both looked to see Katherine Pierce. She gave Elena a small smile and then turned to Alaric, just in time for him to stab Katherine in the abdomen.

Katherine pushed Alaric away from her and through the knife out of her wound and across the floor. Then she put a hand to her wound and grabbed the bar, leaning into it.

Elena stood there and watched the scene in both horror and shock. Katherine was back and had just saved her life. Now she was hurt, but still fighting. All because of her. Just for her. Family truly did mean something to Katherine, after all. In the end, she would fight with the rest of her existence for family, love, and loyalty. Something that made her seem as human as possible.

Katherine looked at Elena.

"Run," she ordered.

Without hesitation, Elena ran up the stairs and in search of the one person that was missing from the scene. Meredith. The doctor. The one Damon liked to call crazy.

When she opened the bathroom door, there she was. She was alive, but hurt. Elena closed the door and went to her.

"How bad is it?" Elena asked her.

Meredith sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked at her.

"Just a little gash. I'll be fine."

Elena went to the cabinet and got some first-aid stuff out.

As Elena finished up, they heard a big thud noise and then silence.

"What was that?" Meredith asked.

"Alaric and Katherine. Katherine saved me."

Meredith opened the door.

Elena came to stand by her and they both walked out. That's when they saw Katherine on her side on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

As they came down some more, they didn't see him anywhere.

"I'll go find Ric," Meredith said, before heading off to the livingroom.

Elena knelt down beside her. There was a knife in her abdomen and she had other stab wounds. Elena reached her hand down to the handle and pulled the knife out. She then layed it down.

Katherine gasped and coughed after Elena pulled it out of her. Her wounds began healing, but she was weak. She needed blood.

Katherine weakly looked up at her.

Elena knew what she needed, and put her wrist to the vampiress' lips.

Kat slowly sucked her blood.

A few minutes later, Kat was fine. So everybody lived as happily as they could.

THE END


	25. Almost Too Late

V.D. "Almost Too Late"

Characters: Kat, Klaus, and Damon

Summary: Klaus comes after Katherine. Will she live? Will she die? Will she be able to call upon Damon before anything tragic happens to her? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kat/Damon

It was a dark, cold night. Katherine Pierce was in the woods in Mystic Falls, running from Klaus, as to not die. Klaus wanted her, but she wasn't going to give herself up to him. She sure as hell wasn't going to die without a good fight.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the throat. He slammed her against a tree at vampire speed, pinning her there.

"You think you can run from me, Katerina?"

She tried to get free.

"I can hope."

"There's no hope of running from me now."

"I know that."

"Now Katerina, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'll let you decide."

"Go to hell!"

She through him off her at vampire speed and then, once again, started running for her life.

He growled and then started after her.

"It's the hard way then, huh? Your choice. Not mine. Now you're really asking for it."

Suddenly, before she knew it, he was on her again. He through her roughly with vampire agility and strength. She rolled and the back of her head hit a tree hard enough that her vision blurred.

He knelt beside her.

Before she could react, pain surged through her, as he drove white ash wood into her side between her left rib cage.

"A message to Damon for trying to kill me."

As her vision faded, she watched Klaus walk away, leaving her to slowly die.

_Damon, _she thought before everything went black.

Damon was on his way home, when he got sent a telepathic message from Kat, calling to him once. The way it sounded, she was badly injured.

At vampire speed, he ran, following his Sire's faint scent.

"Katherine!" he said, running to and then kneeling down beside her.

He took her in his arms, holding her there.

"Kat, can you hear me?"

He saw the ash wood and pulled it out, tossing it away.

"Kat, don't do this to me. Please."

He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making it go down her throat.

"Come on, Kat. Come on. Don't die on me now."

Just then, she gently took hold of his arm and bit, taking in the sweet taste of her childe's blood. As she did, her wound began to heal and her strength began to get restored.

THE END


	26. Come Back

V.D. "Come Back"

Characters: Katherine, Damon, werewolf

Summary: Just a one-shot. Katherine gets bitten by a werewolf. Will someone come and rescue her in time? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Katherine/Damon

It was a dark night, as Katherine ran at top speed through the Mystic Falls forest. The creature after her was gaining on her, as she ran into a warehouse.

Just as she arrived inside the warehouse, the four-legged black creature lunged at her and pinned her to the floor. It growled and snarled, baring its teeth at her. She kicked it off of her and it slammed against a shelf that had some lit candles and can of gasoline on it. When it slammed against it, the candles and can fell to the ground, the gasoline pouring onto the ground and the candles igniting with it. Within minutes, the warehouse was a disaster with fire.

The black werewolf lunged at and tore into her, snarling as it bit into her and clawed at her. She screamed in pain and tried to get it off of her, but it had bitten, and was still biting her. She was dying slowly.

Damon was taking a walk through the forest, when he heard Katherine's screams of excruciating pain and agony, and knew it wasn't a trick, considering the Sire bond. He ran at vamp speed, following her scent.

The black werewolf continued to tear into her, as she quit fighting all together, just as Damon entered the ablazed warehouse and her head rolled to the right, eyes closed.

Damon through the wolf at vamp speed off of her, making it slam hard into a wall. Before it could recover, he picked her up and gently carried her out at vamp speed.

Once safely in the heart of the woods, he layed her gently down.

He knelt beside her, as her head rolled to the left.

"Katherine, can you hear me?" he called to her.

_Kat. _He thought to her.

She lay there as still and pale as a corpse. There wasn't any sign of life left in her.

He gently pulled her into his arms, crook of arm holding up her head. With his free hand, he pulled out a tube of Niklaus' blood and took off the cap. He put it to her lips and made it go down her throat, as her skin began to look cracked, which meant she was just seconds from death. Being dead as a doornail.

Once it was finished, he tossed it to the ground and gently picked her up in his arms, at vamp speed, carrying her to the safety of the Salvatore boarding house.

A few minutes later, he layed her gently down in his bed and sat on her bedside. He lifted her upper body, arm under her shoulder blades, hand under her neck. He bit his free wrist and put it to her lips, making his own blood go down her throat, hoping he wasn't too late.

After twenty minutes, he took his wrist away and layed her gently back down.

He trailed a gentle hand down the side of her face.

"Come back, Katherine. Please, Kat," he begged her.

He looked down at her, waiting. He needed her. He had waited centuries for her. Now she was back home. But she was nearly dead. He loved her and didn't want her to ever die on him. They were connected with the Sire bond. If she died, he would feel it as if it were his own pain.

Half an hour later, she gasped, now awake and okay.

So everybody lived happily ever after.

THE END


	27. Trouble

VD "Trouble" (Rebekkah and Damon's POV)

Characters: Rebekkah, Damon

Summary: Rebekkah gets into a life and death situation. Will she live? Will she die? Will someone find her in time to rescue her before it's too late?

Pairings:

Rebekkah/Damon

It's a dark night, as I walk through the forest of Mystic Falls, VA. My name is Rebekkah Mikaelson and I am a vampire hybrid. I'm half vampire and half werewolf, but there's a family curse. We won't be able to break it until Klaus, my older brother, drinks and kills Elena Gilbert. She's the present doppelganger. In fact, I hate her with all of my existence. I want her dead. I want revenge. She literally stabbed me in the back with a dagger. Yet, my brother I can forgive. He's the one that killed mother.

I stop in the heart of the woods. I thought I heard something move.

Suddenly, a werewolf attacks me. It's massive and black. It pins me to the ground and growls, showing its teeth as it snarls at me. I throw it off me. It hits a tree and I run for my life. I may be a hybrid vampire, but I still have to run. If a werewolf bites a vampire, the vampire slowly dies from just one bite. But I don't know what would happen if a vampire was bitten by a werewolf more than once. I only know that I don't want to die. I can't. I have family and Damon that care about and love me. And I care about and love them too. I can't let myself die. I just can't. So I run at vampire speed for my life.

Before I can get very far, the black werewolf attacks me. Literally. Now I have to fight back. It attacks me, biting into me and clawing. We both growl at eachother, as I try to flee. But it's a werewolf. And a big one. And I'm alone. Nobody knows where I am. And it's biting me. I won't be able to fight it for long. I know this. But I keep on. Then it pins me to the ground, tearing into me.

As my vision blurs and it continues to attack, I sense something very familiar. More like someone. Damon. Then everything goes black.

**Damon**

It's a dark night, as I'm walking through the forest when I smell blood mixed with the scent of werewolf. Not just anyone's blood. Rebekkah. I know she's the enemy, but I have slept with her and I do kind of care about her. It was just a moment of weakness. I was mentally hurt and quite drunk at the time and she was very convenient. Then we left the bar and went to my place and slept together. So yes. I care about her. Klaus though, I will never care about.

I go to investigate when I smell her blood and werewolf scent. And that's when I hear her agonized pain.

At vamp speed, I follow the scent to go to her rescue. Even if it does mean I might almost die from a werewolf bite again. I don't really care. I just want to get Rebekkah to safety.

I stop in the heart of the woods, seeing the scene. It's chowing down on her like she's just nothing, tearing into her. Just one werewolf bite slowly kills a vampire, but Rebekkah was bitten more than once, I can easily see.

At vamp speed, I rush at it and throw it off of her, making it land with a whine and yelp against some trees.

I kneel down beside her, as I hear it get to its paws and run off yelping in pain. I gently pick her up in my arms and carry her, at vamp speed, towards my place. She's unconscious and pale about now. I hope she'll be okay. I wouldn't want her to die, even though she is Klaus' only sister. I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for her and myself.

Half an hour later, I gently lay her down on my bed. Then, at vamp speed, I run down to my storage of blood and grab the leftover of Klaus' blood.

A moment later, I return and give her the blood and then gently lay her back down.

I set the vial down on the end table and sit down on her bed side watching her, waiting for her to get better. I had only been bitten once a couple years ago, so I don't know how long it would take for her to get better, considering how much she has been through with that werewolf.

**Rebekkah**

I don't know how long I was out, but when I finally do awake, I feel much better and Damon's seated at my bed side looking down at me. I realize I'm at his place and conclude that he saved my life.

"Welcome back," he greets me.

"Thanks," I answer him.

I slowly sit up and we smile at eachother.

THE END!


	28. Heart of Darkness

VD: Heart of Darkness (alternate)

Characters: Rebekkah, Klaus, Alaric, Damon

Summary: What if Rebekkah hadn't ran the truck off the bridge? What if she went straight for Alaric after watching him stake her brother? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Damon/Rebekkah

It was a dark night in the warehouse storage unit, as Damon and Rebekkah watched evil vampire Alaric stake Klaus.

"No!" Rebekkah half sobbed and half yelled.

Before Damon could react, she ran at Alaric, acting in anger and revenge. He knew she was coming and had another stake ready in hand but not in sight. And then he pludged the stake into the middle of her chest.

Acting to save Rebekkah, Damon through Ric.

Before she could hit the ground, he caught her.

Because he knew that Ric wouldn't stop, he picked her up and at vamp speed, was gone.

Once in the heart of the woods, he gently layed her down. He then pulled the stake out.

"Rebekkah, can you hear me?" he called to her.

He waited for her to come to, all the while kneeling beside her, trailing the back of his hand gently down the side of her face.

Half an hour later, she came to to see Damon with a concerned face for her.

He took his hand away.

"Good. You're awake," he commented.

He helped her to her feet as he got to his own feet.

"Let's go home," he said and together they walked hand in hand.

He loved Elena, but he still had enough heart for Rebekkah that he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.


	29. Essentionally Too Late

VD "Essentially Too Late"

Characters: Rebekkah, Klaus, Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Katherine, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie

Summary: What if Katherine had come back in town in enough time to save Elena, and maybe Matt? Will she get there in time? Will she save them both? After making the car go off the bridge, will Rebekkah have the heart to save Matt, or will she leave him to die with Elena? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena/Stefan

Matt/Rebekkah

It was a dark night, as Bonnie and Damon were at a storage unit in a storage shed where Klaus was. They stood there watching him, looking down at his burnt body. Then he opened his eyes.

"There's the crispy fried Original," Damon said.

"Could you give me a minute?" Bonnie asked him, looking at the easy-going vampire.

"Of course," he answered her.

He closed the door to the shed and walked off.

Vampire Alaric walked into the storage room, looking for Klaus but saw Damon. He snuck up behind him and put an arm around his throat in a tight hold.

"Where's Klaus?"

"How'd you find where he is?"

"Answer the question."

"Unit three number 10210," he lied.

After getting what he needed, he tightened some more, which made him pass out. He let go and let him fall to the ground on his back. Then he walked towards unit three and started searching, opening up storage sheds as he went.

Meanwhile, Bonnie had Klaus who was still in his coffin, in the back of a car and was seated in the passenger's seat, waiting for Damon and Rebekkah so they could leave. She then called up Rebekkah when she didn't get a hold of Damon.

"I'm just outside. What do you want?"

"I'm waiting for you two so we can leave," Bonnie replied.

"Go ahead. We'll meet you there," she said before hanging up.

She put her cell phone away before entering the building.

"Damon?" she called.

There was silence.

"This isn't funny, Damon," she added.

A moment after she added that, she saw him passed out on the cement floor. She ran to and knelt beside him. She was wary while making sure he was okay or going to be okay. Someone else decides them was here.

"Damon?" she called to him. "Come on, Damon. Wake up."

She softly slapped him on the cheek.

He groaned and then came to, looking up at her.

"You're here."

"I've been here for the last five minutes," she answered, as he slowly sat up.

"We got to go. Ric's here. And he's intent on killing Originals first. You're in danger if he gets anywhere near you. Come on."

A moment later, they were running.

Bonnie was about to drive off, when Alaric arrived.

"Hello, Bonnie."

"Alaric."

"Why don't you be kind and hand me Klaus."

"So you can kill him? No."

"No? I thought we were friends. Come on. I have to kill him and the rest of his family so I can kill the rest of the vampire race. That is if you want. Right? To have a normal life without vampires to ruin everything?"

"Go rot in hell," she retorted.

"I like the choice of words," Damon said, Rebekkah at his side.

Alaric looked at him.

"Glad you made it."

He opened up the back of the car and then opened up his coffin. Klaus looked up at him before he plunged the stake into his heart and they all watched Klaus burn in flames.

"No!" Rebekkah half yelled and half sobbed. Then, before Damon could stop her, she ran towards Alaric as Alaric closed the lid to the burning Original. She grabbed him and through him hard, acting on revenge, before Damon grabbed her.

"Get in the car," he said.

"No," she replied, before running off at vamp speed.

"Okay. Be stubborn then," he said, and then thought to Bonnie, _go home. I'll handle Ric._

A moment later, Bonnie drove out, heading back to Mystic Falls, her destination being her home.

Damon and Alaric faced off, ready to fight.

Back at Mystic Falls, Rebekkah was in the woods on the phone with Stefan.

"Elijah just told me everything. Oh, and Klaus is dead. Alaric killed him. Without him, I'm nothing. He deserves to die for what he did. You know the only way he'll die," she told him.

"Rebekkah, don't do this," was all Stefan got out before she hung up on him.

It was a dark night, as Matt drove Elena in his truck, heading out of town. Elena wasn't completely okay with it, but she had talked to Stefan and she was getting ready to call Damon.

Damon thought Ric was going to fight him, but he didn't. He punched him to the ground once and then he walked away.

Damon answered his phone.

"Hello, Elena."

"I heard. Do you feel anything?"

"Not yet. But since I might be a dead man, if you had to choose, who would it be? Who would be the one to get the good-bye?"

"I love you, Damon. But I never stopped loving Stefan. I love you both. I don't want to choose, but if I had to, I would choose you. I love you. I had my time with Stefan, but as much as I still love him, he hurt me so much. That's something I don't know if I can forgive. Not right now."

Suddenly, Elena saw Rebekkah standing in the middle of the road on the bridge.

"Matt, watch out!" she yelled.

He slammed on the brakes and swerved to avoid hitting Klaus' sister. He tried to stay on the road at the same time, but didn't succeed. The truck fell off the bridge and plummeted into the ice-cold water below.

Damon heard everything. He hung up and ran towards Mystic Falls at vamp speed.

A few minutes later, Rebekkah made a life changing decision. She dove under the water towards the truck and pulled Matt out, closing the door behind her so Elena couldn't get out.

A moment later, she was out of sight with Matt and on her way home.

Katherine had just arrived back in town and was walking down the road on her way to Elena's, when she saw what had happened with her own eyes, which never deceived her. She stopped in the middle of the bridge and took her jacket off before diving in and swimming towards the truck. She knew Elena was still in there.

When she got there, she knew she was dead, but she didn't care. She dove inside the truck, put a gentle arm around her, and swam to the surface with her.

Just as she surfaced with her, Damon arrived on the bridge. When he saw her, he took Elena from her and got her onto the bridge. He gently layed her down and did heart compressions to try and revive her.

"Come on, Elena. Come on," he pleaded, knelt beside her.

Five minutes later, she coughed and then looked up at him.

"Damon."

"Elena."

Suddenly, Elena realized something after he helped her to her feet and put his dry jacket around her.

"Katherine. Where is she?"

Damon looked at the water.

"She was there. I'll go find her. Get yourself home. Call Stefan if you have to," he said before jumping into the water in search of her.

He soon spotted her leaned against a post underneath the bridge, eyes closed.

"Katherine?"

He swam towards her.

When he got to her, he saw a stake in her abdomen. She was bleeding out heavily and as he looked at her. She was pale with blue lips and cracked-looking skin. That's when he knew she was dying. Her last deed had been to save Elena. And she had. Now he had to save his Sire.

"Hold on, Kat," he pleaded to her before gently picking her up and carrying her in his arms, running towards Elena's at vamp speed.

Jeremy walked into the livingroom when he saw Alaric.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked.

"Easy. I'm a ghost. I just had to tell you that I will always be with you, before I go to where I belong now. I'll be here whenever you need me. I'll always be there for you no matter what. Take care."

And with that, he vanished into thin air.

A few minutes after Elena walked in, Damon rushed in into the livingroom with a dying Kat in his arms.

"Damon?" Elena questioned, as he layed his Sire down on the couch and then bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, positioning Kat's head gently back, as to make his blood go down her throat.

"Jeremy, grab a towel. Elena, pull it out," Damon ordered.

A moment later, she pulled it out and Jeremy gave his sister a towel. She immediately applied pressure to the wound with the towel to stop the bleeding.

A few minutes later, her wound healed and Kat came to.

As Kat fed on Damon's blood, Elena had Jeremy put the towel in the washer. So everybody lived happily ever after.

THE END


	30. Memory Lane

Vampire Diaries: Memory Lane

Characters: Elena, Damon, Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Klaus, Katherine, Rebekkah, Bonnie, Jeremy, Vickie, Elijah, Aunt Jenna, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, and Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore

Summary: Now that we're in S4, I thought I would put down Elena's memories. Stuff she did and didn't remember when she was human. So here it is. Enjoy!

Pairings:

Elena/Stefan

Elena/Damon

Elena/Matt

Caroline/Tyler

Bonnie/Jeremy

Vickie/Jeremy

Katherine/Damon

Katherine/Stefan

My name is Elena Gilbert and I am a new vampire. I'm eighteen years old with a younger brother who is still human. Jeremy. My friends are a vampire, witch, hybrid, and human. Caroline Forbes is a vampire and Bonnie Bennett is a human and witch. Tyler Lockwood, on the other hand, is a half vampire half werewolf hybrid. I have an ex whom is human and named Matt. I also am in love with two vampire brothers. Stefan and Damon Salvatore. I loved Stefan first. I don't know where we stand after everything, though. And Damon…Damon's been there for me every step. Something I didn't know as a human.

I remember growing up here in Mystic Falls. I had a mom and dad. And then I remember when my parents died. That was the worse day of my life. Stefan saved me when our car went off the bridge. And then I met him again at school the next year.

Not long after we fell in love, I met Damon. When I met him, he told me as much as he could without telling me their secret of what they are, about 'Stefan's ex'. Katherine. Not long afterward, I found out what Stefan and his brother are. And that's when I got pulled into this life. The life of always being in danger of something or someone. Or worse, my friends and/or family being in danger. Not long after that, Damon finally told me their story. How he and his brother were turned into vampires. They had Katherine's blood in their system when they died. Stefan was the eager one to turn, so he fed. But Damon wanted to stay human, so Stefan forced him to feed from a girl. They were killed when their father shot them in the street back in 1864 here in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

That year, Aunt Jenna and Alaric met and then started dating. It was a little weird, considering Alaric Saltzman was my history teacher. But not too weird. By that time, I was used to weird things happening and stuff.

A year later, Aunt Jenna who was our caregiver died. Klaus killed her. He's a hybrid. The hybrid that turned Tyler. He killed her and me. But because Damon cares about me so much, he gave me some of his blood so that he would know that I would be coming back. Klaus was trying to break the curse. His curse. And then Elijah believed him when he told him that his family was safe and got him out of the woods. Stefan couldn't stop them and Damon and I were at my house. But that's not when I turned into a vampire. Because when I woke up, I felt fine. Nothing was heightened or anything. I was still human. Still myself.

A day or two after she died, Stefan was the one to tell me that Damon had been bitten by Tyler. He had been standing too close to him when he started to phase. So I was there for him when he was slowly dying. Katherine, their Sire and my Petrova bloodline, got the cure to him just in time. Klaus' blood.

A year later, we spent all our time trying to save Stefan from himself and Klaus. Klaus had turned him back into the Ripper. Stefan had given himself up to Klaus to save his brother. To Save Damon's life. But Stefan didn't want to be saved. And he said the worst thing you could ever say to someone. It hurt me so much, that it made me burst into tears before I even got into my SUV. The hurtful words that he said to me were, 'I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you.' But even after that, we were so determined to get him back. We even tried to kill Klaus, but Stefan got in the way because, once again, he did it to save his brother. He knew that after Klaus was dead, that his hybrids would come after Damon to kill him.

Also, I remember when Damon turned Vickie and Stefan had to kill her to save me. She was going to kill me. Vickie, if you don't know, was Matt's sister and Jeremy's ex-girlfriend, as well as Tyler's ex-girlfriend. See the love triangle? I also remember when Damon used Caroline as his distraction for whatever he needed a distraction from. And then sometime after Katherine came into town and started playing games with us all, centering it onto me, she killed Caroline. So technically, both Damon and Katherine are her Sires. She was killed by Katherine and she had Damon's blood in her system.

I'll never forget Alaric. He had taken upon himself to look after me and Jeremy after Aunt Jenna died. Oh, and did I forget to mention that he was a Vampire Hunter? He was. And then Klaus' mom turned him into a vampire about a year ago. And because she used a spell to turn him into a vampire without any humanity, she had to bind him to a human life. So Alaric and I were bound. If I got hurt, he would the same way. So when Rebekkah, thinking that she had seen Ric kill her brother Klaus, stood in the middle of the bridge and I died after Matt went off the bridge in his truck, which I was also in, Ric died as well. Ric was Damon and pretty much half the population of this town's best friend.

I remember waking up in my room after I had died the next morning. Damon and Stefan were both there. They both knew I was in transition to becoming a vampire and Damon wasn't taking it that well. I guess he always wanted to keep me human. And he was acting out in words and drinking. I didn't think much of it then. After all, I was in transition. Everything was heightened and the sun would hurt my eyes a little. I wasn't used to it in my transformation.

After I turned into a vampire, Stefan tried to teach me his way to hunt, but it wasn't working. I couldn't keep his blood down and I couldn't keep Damon's blood down. I needed human blood and Matt was willing, so I would take a little at a time.

Now that I'm a vampire, I remember some things I didn't remember when I was human. The first thing is that Damon was the first one that I met. Not Stefan. Secondly, Damon told me almost three years ago the very first time, when he returned my Vervain necklace from Katherine, that he loves me. And I remember his exact words. And this is what he said. "I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you, but my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this."

Now that I look back on everything, I have a choice to make. If I choose one brother, where will that leave? Who will I choose? And what will happen if I don't choose either? For once in my life, I'm afraid to choose between them. I don't know where Stefan and I stand, but Damon has always been there for me in just one small way, one at a time, day by day. And I can never stop thinking about everything that Damon and I have been through together. It's like we were met to be. Just him and me. Not me and Stefan. Maybe I was met for Damon, instead. I wish someone could make this choice for me. But nobody can make this choice, except me. I have to choose. But who do I choose, if I choose one of them? I don't want to choose, but every time I'm with Stefan, I see the hurt on Damon. And I can't stand to see him get hurt. I care about him too much. But I don't know if I love him like he loves me.


	31. Hybrid Bite

V.D. "Hybrid Bite"

Characters: Elena, Katherine, and Damon

Summary: Elena finds a hurt Katherine. Will she be okay? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Katherine/Elena/Damon

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena walked home. When she was on the Whickerey Bridge, she saw Katherine Pierce. The vampiress lay in the water.

After she pulled her out and layed her down, she saw that she was badly beaten up and had a lot of claw marks and a bite to the side of her neck.

As Elena held her in her arms, she cut her wrist with a pocket knife she always carried and put it to her lips. When she didn't respond, she positioned her head back so the blood would go down her throat. While she did that, she called someone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Damon, Katherine's in trouble. I'm on the Wickerey Bridge." She then explained to him the shape she was in.

"I'm on my way," he said. "Katherine, if you can hear me, you're going to be okay, " he added before hanging up.

A few minutes later, he was knelt down beside them. He took her from Elena.

_Kat, please give me a sign that you're still with me, _he thought as he looked down at her.

A few minutes passed before a weak answer came.

_Help me, Damon. I'm dying._

He looked at Elena.

"Let's get the cure, shall we?" he said before picking his sire up in his arms and carefully carrying her.

Once there, he layed her gently down on the couch and went to the deep freezer where the leftover of Klaus' blood was at. He then got it out and went to stand by his sire.

He lifted her head and poured some down her throat.

Afterward, he layed her head gently back down.

She soon got better and everybody lived happily ever after.

THE END!


	32. Growing Pains (revised)

VD: Growing Pains (Revised)

Characters: Katherine, Elena, Damon, Matt, Stefan, Klaus, Rebekkah, Caroline, Tyler, Council members, Meredith, Mrs. Forbes, Mrs. Lockwood

Summary: What if Katherine was in Growing Pains when Elena was turning into a vampire? What if Klaus hadn't been there to pull Caroline and Rebekkah out in Tyler's body? What if Caroline and Rebekkah had had an unexpected helper? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Elena/Damon/Stefan

Caroline/Tyler/Klaus

Katherine/Elena (family)

Katherine/Damon

Matt/Elena

Rebekkah/Caroline (sort of friendship)

It was a beautiful day, as Elena opened her eyes to see that she was in her room at home. Stefan and Damon were in the room with her, Damon seated on a chair by the door, Stefan seated on a chair in front of her bed.

She sat up.

"You've been in and out for hours," Stefan said.

"What happened? How did you save me?" she asked.

"He didn't," Damon told her.

"Wait. What?"

Stefan explained to her what Meredith had done.

"So what? Am I dead?"

"You're in transition. You're not fully alive and you're not fully dead."

"No. I can't be."

"I have Bonnie looking into it. She might be able to reverse it."

"No. You feed or you die. There's no third door," Damon said before getting up and leaving the room.

He went downstairs to the kitchen to get a shot glass of liquor from Elena's cupboard.

Stefan came down the stairs just then and into the kitchen.

He watched his elder brother.

"You know, you can't do anything about it," Damon told his brother. "If she doesn't feed by this afternoon, she'll die tonight."

"Damon, you weren't there when Elena looked me in the eye and told me she didn't want to become a vampire. We still have a day before she has to turn."

"Whatever. Always the hero," Damon commented, grabbing his glass from the counter and slowly sipping it.

Stefan left the room, as Damon finished his drink.

Back at Elena's room, Elena was looking in her mirror, as her hearing intensified. It was so intense; she could hear the electricity running through a light bulb and she looking down at it, once she had entered the hallway outside her room.

Her younger brother, Jeremy, walked over to her from down the other end of the hallway.

"Jer," she greeted.

They hugged.

"Are you okay? I watched Vicki go through this, she was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place. All these old memories came flooding back."

Elena glanced over at the light bulb again, but turned back to face Jeremy again.

"I'm fine. I'm not Vicki."

"No, you're not. You're act like everything's okay so no one worries about you but you need help."

Elena kept glancing at the light bulb.

"I said I'm fine, okay?" she said all snappy. "I-I'm sorry. I…Have you talked to Bonnie?" she then said more herself.

"Yeah, she said when I was shot, she made some plea to the witch spirit to bring me back and they listened.

"Yeah, but the consequences were horrible."

"And what could be more horrible than you turning into a vampire? I need my sister, not another one of them."

"We're going to find a way out of this. Everything's going to be okay."

"I hope so."

Elena watched her only brother leave. She then turned around at the light bulb in the lamp and strode over to it. Then she pulled off the lampshade and crushed the light bulb in her hand.

Bonnie was in the Lockwood cellar, staring at Klaus' desiccated body which was lying in a coffin.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Klaus said.

Bonnie turned around and saw Klaus in Tyler's body entering the cellar.

"What is that doing here, Klaus? The deal we made with Tyler was that you'd leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got."

"Yes, when I assumed I'd be a pile of ash. But apparently, fate and oxygen intervened and there I am."

Klaus walked towards the coffin.

"Put me back."

"I can't right now."

"Your history teacher outed Tyler and Caroline to the Council. They're on a war path and this body's vulnerable."

"I have to help Elena before she has to feed."

"Elena's dead and no longer my concern."

"You're forgetting who just saved your life."

Klaus grabbed Bonnie by the throat.

"And you're forgetting that I could rip your tongue out. Now put me back."

"If I can keep Elena human, you'll still have an endless blood supply to make your hybrids. Isn't that what you really want?"

Klaus released Bonnie.

Bonnie started to leave, but Klaus was instantly in front of her and blocked her way out.

"Same rules apply. No one knows. No one. Do you understand me, Bonnie?"

Meredith was walking down the hallway of the hospital, when Pastor Young and some deputies approached her.

She stopped.

"Pastor Young. To what do we owe the honor? And don't tell me it's your blood pressure again."

"Honestly, I wish it were."

He turned to the deputies behind them.

"Blood bank's in the basement. One of you sweep the rooms."

"Who gave you that authority?" Meredith questioned.

"The Council. They're entrusted me to secure the town and unlike some of our Founding Families, I don't have conflicting interests."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Alaric Saltzman told us everything, Meredith. Probably time to start looking for a new job."

Pastor Young left Meredith there.

Caroline was talking to Matt before there were interrupted by a deputy opening the door. But Caroline was quick and was instantly out of sight before the door even opened.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked the officer.

"Sorry."

He got on his dispatch and said, "All good here."

He exited the room and closed the door.

An officer handcuffed Carol Lockwood at the Lockwood Mansion. Pastor Young stood nearby.

"What's going on?" she asked.

The officer started to lead Carol out of her house.

"We just need to ask you a few questions about your son."

"You can't arrest me! I'm the Mayor of this town!"

"Not anymore you're not."

Sherriff Forbes was walking to the police department when Pastor Young stopped her.

"Sorry, Liz. You're not going to work today."

"What are you talking about?"

The deputies surrounded the two of them.

"They're taking your badge. You're not fit to protect us anymore."

"You have no idea what you're up against."

"On the contrary Liz, I've already taken your deputies. We've got the entire town's supply of vervain, including the stash we found in the Salvatore house. We're making our move."

Caroline was heading out of the Forbes' residence, when her mother called her.

"Where are you? And please tell me it's somewhere faraway," Liz told her daughter.

"Where am I? Uh…good question. Uh…there's just a whole lot of boring highways. Why, is everything okay?"

Suddenly, an officer snuck up behind her and stabbed her in the side of her neck with a syringe.

"Caroline, what's going on?" Liz asked.

The phone hit the porch.

Elena and Stefan were in the kitchen.

Elena took a bite of a sandwich.

"It's disgusting," Stefan commented, watching her.

"No it's, um…"

"It's disgusting," he repeated.

She spit it out onto a napkin.

"I never thought I would say this, but I can't stop thinking about blood."

"I should have saved you first. You shouldn't be going through this now."

"No, if you have saved me, then Matt would be dead. What do you think I'd be going through then?"

Stefan poured himself a drink and took a sip.

Elena got up and walked over to him.

"Stefan, listen to me. You did the right thing. You did what you always do. You respected my choice."

"And what am I supposed to do if Bonnie can't figure out a way to help you? Because then you have another choice to make. Either let yourself die or be a vampire."

"Well, then we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Suddenly, Elena started laughing.

"Oh my God, did-did I just say "cross that bridge"?"

Elena started laughing maniacally.

"You're laughing. I'm pretty sure you don't actually think that's funny."

"I can't stop though," she said, continuing to laugh.

"Your emotions are a bit heightened today. A lot heightened."

She continued laughing but then started to cry.

He hugged her.

"Hey, shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I…"

He pulled away and caressed her face.

"Listen to me. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I can help you."

Elena looked out the window and squinted her eyes due to the brightness of the sunlight.

"Why don't you go back upstairs where it's dark? I'll clean up."

Elena started to walk away and shielded her eyes from the sun.

She walked up the stairs into her room where she started to remember something that a while back, Damon had compelled her to forget.

***Flashback***

"Cute PJ's," Damon commented, sitting on her windowsill.

"I'm tired, Damon."

Damon got up and walked over to Elena, holding up her Vervain necklace.

"I brought you this."

"I thought it was gone. Thank you."

Elena tried to take it from Damon, but he pulled it back.

"Please give it back."

"I just have to say something."

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."

"Damon, don't go there."

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this? I don't deserve you, but my brother does."

Damon kissed Elena on the forehead.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do."

Damon compelled Elena to forget.

***End of flashback***

Elena touched her neck and looked down.

Rebekkah looked at pictures Klaus had drawn at the Original house. She picked one up and began to choke up, almost crying. She threw the pictures down and knocked the rest of them off the table in a fit of rage.

Damon entered the room behind her.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a lady."

"Good advice. Have you seen one?"

Rebekkah turned around to face him.

"Tragic about Elena. Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?"

Rebekkah turned back around.

Damon rushed at her with the indestructible white oak stake. She grabbed his wrist and prevented him from killing her. She pushed him against a dresser and he dropped the stake.

Suddenly, someone started firing wooden bullets through the window. Damon managed to escape, but Rebekkah was shot in the heart with an arrow and fell to the ground.

Elena picked up a photo of her with her parents and looked at it a bit.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion downstairs and walked down the stairs.

"Stefan?"

"Elena, don't move."

Elena stopped on the stair case. Stefan was surrounded by officers and the Pastor. The officers all had their guns pointed towards him. Elena looked at the Pastor and back at Stefan.

Later, Rebekkah started to wake up.

When she came to, she saw that her and Caroline were in a van being transported somewhere. Caroline was sitting beside her and watching her. Rebekkah struggled to get out of the ropes that held her.

"Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council," she told the Original sister.

"The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?"

Suddenly, the wheels of the van started to screech. The van flipped over. Caroline and Rebekkah went flying. The van landed on its side.

"What the hell happened?" Rebekkah questioned.

Just then, someone opened the door. Someone unexpected.

"Katherine?" Caroline said in shock.

She knelt down at her side and ripped the ropes off her, ignoring the pain from touching them. She then did the same for Rebekkah.

"No time. Come on. Let's go," Katherine said, helping them both to their feet one by one.

Then the three girls left the scene.

Damon was picking things up that had been knocked down during the commotion, when Liz walked into the Gilbert House and Meredith came into the living room where they were at from the kitchen.

"They're gone. Whoever nailed Rebekkah, took them too. Please tell me you have something. Anything," Damon said.

"I can't. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything," Liz answered him.

"So, the Mayor and the Sherriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?"

"Damon, relax. When Caroline called to say she got away; did they know where they were planning to take her?" Meredith said.

"No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape," Liz answered her.

"Perfect. We've narrowed it down to nowhere," Damon implied.

Someone knocked on the front door and then Matt entered the house.

"Hey, is Elena here?"

Damon turned around and rushed towards Matt. He grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall, choking him.

"In what world are you the one that gets to live?!"

Meredith tried to pull Damon off of him.

"Damon, stop! It wasn't his fault!" Meredith said.

"Let him go, Damon! Now!" Liz said.

Matt tried to pry Damon's arm off his throat.

Damon finally released him.

Just then, someone unexpected arrived along with Rebekkah and Caroline.

"Katherine," Damon said, looking at her.

"Damon," she said back. "I heard what Alaric cooked up. I'm here to help. In fact, I saved Caroline and Rebekkah. So here we are."

Liz and Caroline hugged.

Rebekkah stood against a faraway wall.

"Why would you go to such a length to help?" Damon inquired of his Sire.

"Because it means my family is in danger. I also heard from somewhere what's happening with Elena. I want to help her. But first thing first is finding where they took them."

"Yes. And how are do you suppose we do that? We don't know where the hell to look."

"I don't know. There might be a place somewhere where they could've taken them. It's out in the country where nobody would look."

She gave him a smile.

"Let's check it out."

Elena woke up in a barn on the floor. She looked around her. Vampires were coughing due to the vervain being ventilated through their cages. Elena sat up while holding her head.

"Where am I?" she questioned.

"They thought you were a vampire, so they brought you in here. Elena, are you okay?" Stefan answered from the cage adjacent to Elena's cage.

"Stefan."

Elena tried to pull herself up but was too weak to do so.

"I didn't feed."

Stefan looked worried.

Elena began to get paler.

It was a dark night as Katherine, Damon, Caroline, Rebekkah, Matt, Liz, and Meredith headed for the old ranch where the Pastor lived at.

Back in the barn, things were turning to worst for Elena and Stefan felt helpless to help her at all this time.

"Elena? You still with me?" he called to her from where he sat against the wall that divided him from Elena.

Elena sat on the other side of the wall. She was even paler and was breathing heavily.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay."

"No, you're not. I can hear you breathing. Damon was right. You should have fed earlier. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You had hope. That's all I ever wanted you to have and you had it."

"I love you so much."

Stefan started to cry silent tears.

"I love you. No matter what happens, it's the best choice I ever made," Elena said.

She placed her hand against the wall dividing them.

"God. It sucks that I can't see you right now."

"I'm smiling."

"Me too."

Elena took her hand from the wall and closed her eyes.

While the others did the distraction to lure some of them out of the house, Katherine went to the rescue, following their scent. Which soon led her to the barn where all the vampires and Elena were being held.

She walked in and scanned the place.

Normally, she would've gotten Stefan out first, but seeing Elena, she knew she was the worst off.

She rushed over to her cage and immediately broke the lock and opened the door. Then she knelt by her.

"Elena?" she called softly.

She didn't answer.

Kat gently picked her up in her arms. She knew she was still alive, but was running out of precious time.

She looked back at Stefan, once outside of Elena's cage.

"I'll be back for you."

Stefan watched, as Kat disappeared at vamp speed with Elena in her arms, so she could save Elena for once. At least, he hoped that's what she was going to do. He didn't want to lose Elena. He loved her too much.

Once outside in the front yard, she gently layed Elena down on the ground.

Kat looked up.

"Matt!" she called to him.

He went over to them.

"You need to let her feed on you."

A few minutes later, Elena woke up as a vampire.

Kat helped her sit up.

"How do you feel?" she questioned her descendant, as everyone went over to them.

"Better. Thanks," Elena said, even though she wasn't sure what she felt about being a vampire now.

"Good. I'll be back."

And with that, she vanished into the barn to go rescue Stefan and the other vampires that had been captured.

An hour later, the Pastor and the Council were in the Pastor's house. Pastor Young released the gas hose from the back of his stove.

"Folks, by now, you know that the vampires have escaped. And it won't be long before they retaliate against us. But fear not. For I have been chosen to lead us in a movement," he told them, as he locked the door.

"What are you talking about?" one of the Council Members asked.

"Hear me, loved ones. Soon you'll be free to pass through the gates."

He pulled a lighter out of his pocket.

"And we'll all reunite in eternity."

"Seriously, Pastor, what's going on here?" the council member tried again.

"Friends. We are the beginning," Pastor Young finished.

The Pastor lit the light and the Council members screamed with fear as the kitchen was set ablaze.

Damon and Elena sat on the porch at the Salvatore boarding house.

They were silent, as they looked out into the darkness.

Finally, Elena spoke.

"Damon."

She looked at him.

He looked at her as he said, "Yeah?"

"I remember. Everything. Why didn't you tell me that it was you I meant first?"

"Well, it wouldn't had mattered anyway."

"It would've been nice to know, though."

"I guess you remember that I love you then, huh?"

"Yes."

"Now that you remember everything, do you finally know what you feel for me?"

He wished she would say that she loved him.

"I care about you, Damon. That's all I feel."

"Then you're lying to yourself and to everybody else. You can't see it yet, but I know you love me, too."

He got up and headed inside.

Stefan and Kat watched them from one of the windows in one of the upstairs rooms.

THE END!...


	33. She's Back

VD: She's Back

Characters: Katherine, Elena

Summary: What if nobody had been home when Elena had suddenly collapsed on the floor when she started painting in that one room, in that one ep? Will someone find her in time? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Katherine/Elena (family)

It was a dark night, as Katherine returned to Mystic Falls and walked down the side walk, ready to pass Elena's house. But then she sensed something was wrong and she headed for the front door and let herself in, closing the door behind herself.

"Elena?" she called.

Nothing.

She followed her scent and soon found her.

At vamp speed, she was instantly at her side. She knelt down and gently pulled her into her arms. Something was wrong and she wasn't sure what, so she bit her wrist and put it to her lips, positioning her head gently back, making her blood go down her throat.

A few minutes later, she took her wrist away, which instantly healed. She then gently picked her up in her arms and carried her to her room. She gently layed her on her bed and sat on her beside with the door closed. She didn't want Elena's brother to see that she was back just yet. He might think she did something to his sister. And she didn't want anyone thinking that.

Not long afterward, Elena finally came to and saw her.

"You're welcome for me saving your life," Katherine said before Elena could say anything.

"Katherine?"

"It's me. Miss me?"

"Why are you here? Why not just let me die?"

"Because you're my family. I don't let anything happen to my family, if I can help it."

Elena just looked at her. She then said, "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. And as for why I'm here. I'm here because I came back to help with whatever is going on, and I missed everyone."

Elena looked at her again.


	34. The Extricater

VD: The Extricater

Characters: Rebekkah, Klaus, Stefan, Damon

Summary: Just a one-shot. What if someone was there in the Salvatore boarding house to stop Klaus from killing Rebekkah? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Damon/Rebekkah

"That's what you wanted to hear, though. Wasn't it?" Rebekkah realized.

Stefan stood infront of her.

Klaus appeared behind her.

She turned around to see him dip a dagger in the poison liquid.

"You're right little sister. You are a hopeless fool."

Just then, Damon walked into the Salvatore boarding house and saw the scene. He was instantly at her side to stop him. He still cared about her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled at Klaus.

"What do you think?"

"I won't let you."

"Then I'll have to kill you."

"Run," Damon said to her.

For once in her life, she obeyed.

Klaus went for her and Damon through him and the hybrid dropped the dagger and poison.

Klaus got to his feet and growled at him before vanishing.

Damon turned around to face him.

"How could you work with him? Do you really hate her that much to kill her?" he said before he vanished upstairs where Rebekkah had gone to.

THE END


	35. Dying

VD: Dying

Characters: Damon, Elena, Rebekkah, Klaus

Summary: What if when Elena was dying from the werewolf venom in S4 after the Vampire Hunter, One of the Five, killed a vampire, Klaus was somewhere unannounced and nobody knew where he was? What if Stefan was still Klaus' tagalong buddy and knew nothing about what was happening? Will Damon find a cure in time to save Elena's life, yet again, for the millionth time, or will he be too late? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

It was a dark night, as Damon returned home from the Mystic Bar and Grille.

"Elena?" he called, walking inside and closing the door behind himself.

She didn't answer him, so he followed her scent trail to the bedroom, only to see the state she was in.

He was instantly at her side.

"Damon," she breathed, eyes closed, very pale. "What's happening to me?"

"You're dying. That Vampire Hunter must've killed another vampire. And the werewolf poison must've spread. I'll get you Klaus' blood if I have to find him and demand it myself to get it. I won't let you die. Not now. Not ever."

He sat on her bedside and gently trailed the back of his hand down the side of her face before he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"If you need anything and I'm not here, call me."

He headed out of the room and down the stairs, his phone in hand, as he called, or tried to call, Stefan and then Klaus.

After a few minutes of them not answering, he called someone else.

"Why are you calling me?" she asked in a not so sweet way. As usual.

"Where's your brother, Rebekkah? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need him. There's a Vampire Hunter in town. Colon. He must've killed a vampire, because the werewolf poison is spreading."

"Who's it for?"

"Elena. She's dying."

"Let her die then."

"Rebekkah, at least do this for me. After everything, I think you owe me a little something, don't you think?"

"Fine. We'll go find my brother. Meet me at the Grill in ten minutes."

They both hung up.

Ten minutes later, he met her at the Grill and they now were leaving together.

"Where do you think he would be?" he asked her. "I tried calling him, but he's not answering his phone and neither is Stefan."

"Knowing my brother, he's probably hiding something and dragging Stefan in with it. I don't even know what he's up to. He doesn't keep me in the loop anymore and good riddance. If he wasn't my brother, I would literally kill him."

"How sweet."

She gave him a look.

After about an hour, they finally found him. He was at the explosive site by himself with workers going through it.

"Ahh, Damon. What can I do for you?" Klaus greeted, as they walked up to him side by side, Rebekkah on his right.

"I need your blood. It's for Elena. Colon killed a vampire, I'm guessing. The werewolf poison is spreading. She's dying."

"Very well. Take it."

And as simple as that, he just handed him a vial of his blood and Damon gladly took it.

Damon walked into the bedroom.

"Elena, I got the cure. You're going to be okay."

He set the vial on the end table and sat on her bedside.

She was pretty close to dying and hardly had any strength left, so he had to pull her into his arms. He then undid the cap to the vial and put the vial of blood to her lips.

"Drink," he encouraged her gently.

He watched her drink and then he put the lid back on and set the half filled vial of Klaus' blood on the end table, before he gently layed her back down.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

He softly kissed her forehead and then looked down at her.

"Rest. Restore your strength."

He stood over her, as he watched her roll onto her side to sleep.

THE END!


	36. Crossfire

V.D. "Crossfire"

Characters: Damon, Elena, Rebekkah, Katherine, vampire Alaric, Klaus, and Azazel

Summary: They thought Klaus and Alaric were the worst that they had ever encountered together in Mystic Falls, but Damon and Elena were wrong. A new threat from Damon's past threatens everyone. Will they all work together to bring the threat down, or will they all perish alone? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

Katherine/Damon

Rebekkah/Damon

It was a dark night, as Damon Salvatore walked through the forest of Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was a peaceful night tonight. The only sounds were the forest animals and the crickets chirping in unison. Damon was heading home after a couple drinks from the Mystic Grille and Bar.

Suddenly, something stabbed him in the back and he fell to the forest floor. As he did, he heard his name being called. Then everything went black for him.

Katherine Pierce had been in the forest too, when she had seen Damon. When someone had stabbed him in the back, she ran towards them yelling, "Damon! No!"

She through the guy who just so happened to be a vampire, against a tree, hand tightly around his throat, pinning him to the tree. She wanted answers and that's what she would get. But more than that, she wanted Damon to be okay. To live. She would always love both of the Salvatore brothers, no matter what they ever thought of her.

"Who the hell are you?" she questioned with venom in her voice.

"And you must be Katherine. The name's Azazel. Bloody Azazel," he answered with a wicked smile before he through her to the ground. Before she could react, he plunged a bloody knife into her chest. Then everything went black for her.

Damon didn't know how long he was out, but when he came to, the first thing he realized was that he was chained to a wall in a basement. The second thing he saw was an old old enemy of his. Azazel. An Original older than even Klaus' family. And they weren't alone. Katherine was chained next to him. Only, she was still unconscious.

He yanked on his chains to try and break them, but it was to no avail. He knew that he had to get free. He couldn't let anything happen to him. Everyone was counting on him. Always. Elena needed him. His brother needed him. Elena and everybody else needed him to survive, and that's what he intended to do. His brother needed him to help him get back on track. Elena needed him to protect her from everything he could possibly protect her from. But most of all, to him, as he looked at her, he figured Katherine needed him too. Needed him to save them both.

Azazel set a bowl of blood down on a faraway desk. He had been draining her to get back at Damon. A Sire's bond was the strongest of all for a vampire. He figured he would take everything he could away from Damon. He knew once he had taken everything away from Damon, he would become the Damon he had met so many centuries ago. The reckless, self-destructive Damon.

"What do you want?" Damon questioned, looking at him.

"Revenge. I will take everything away from you that you care and ever cared about."

"Why don't you just save yourself all this trouble and leave it to just you and me?"

"Because that wouldn't be very fun."

"Of course. It's all about making it fun and games for you. Isn't it?"

"You know me well, Damon. But not as well as you know your precious Katherine."

"Stay away from her," he warned with a growl.

"Or what? You're not in any condition to come to her rescue."

He growled at Azazel.

Rebekkah and Niklaus were walking through the woods, when they smelled blood. They looked to see a bloody knife on the ground.

"Well, this is interesting," Niklaus commented.

Rebekkah didn't think it was. She didn't know the strange scent around there, but she did know one thing. And one thing only. She smelled Damon and Katherine. Katherine she didn't really care about, but she was Damon's Sire. Damon she cared about. More than cared about. She secretly loved him. Something that nobody but herself and Damon knew.

"What is?" she questioned.

"Azazel the Bloody," he answered. "It's his. He's here."

She knew that name. She knew he had been Damon's enemy a very long time ago. Now he was here in Mystic Falls. It didn't take much. Just a couple seconds to put two and two together. He was here for Damon and had probably stabbed and then taken both Damon and Katherine. Who knew who was next. She or Elena or Stefan could be next in line for bait, or whatever he was planning on using them for.

"Let's go investigate," Klaus said.

She agreed and they took a walk around the forest to find out what the hell was going on.

Original Alaric Saltzman was in the woods looking for more vampires to kill, when he smelled some strange vampire smells. It was a mix of Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Niklaus, and Rebekkah. It confused him. Why would they be together like that? So he followed the trail. He was in no hurry. Rushing made killing messy.

Alaric, Rebekkah, and Niklaus soon came to the conclusion of what was happening and what to do about it. It was only Damon and Katherine, so Klaus and Alaric didn't care.

Rebekkah watched, as they left. Then, once they were out of her sight, she called someone.

Elena Gilbert was at home in her room. She was doing the last of her homework when her cell phone rang. It didn't have a name to it, but she answered anyway.

"Hello?" she answered.

"It's me."

"Rebekkah? What do you want?"

"Help."

"What happened?"

Rebekkah explained to her the situation before saying, "Could you meet me in the forest?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there."

As she drove through the forest, she hoped this wasn't some kind of trick on Rebekkah's part. Yet, she also did hope it was a trick. She cared about Damon and wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

Once Rebekkah knew that Elena had seen her, she darted inside on a rescue mission, not caring that it was a suicide mission.

Rebekkah rushed in at vamp speed, into the basement. She through him to the ground and daggered him in the back, before rushing over and breaking the chains that held him, catching him as he fell.

She knelt down beside him.

He was badly injured and lay unconscious.

She gently pulled him into her arms and bit her wrist, putting it to his lips, positioning his head back, making her blood go down his throat.

"Come on, Damon. Come on," she begged desperately.

She didn't ever want to lose him.

He slowly came to.

He looked up at her.

"Rebekkah?" he said.

"Yeah," she said.

She helped him up, as he got to his feet. She then left to go home.

He rushed over to his Sire and broke the chains that held her. He then caught her in his arms, as she fell to the floor. She was still unconscious. He gently layed her down on the cement floor. He knelt beside her and pulled her gently into his arms. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, positioning her head back, making his blood go down her throat. She was so pale and looked so fragile.

He stayed like that for about thirty minutes, making sure that she got as much as she needed.

Afterward, he gently picked her up in his arms and walked out of the house.

Half an hour later, Elena was back at home and Damon was in his room at home. Katherine lay on his bed, him seated on her bedside, waiting for her to wake up.

_Come on, Katherine. Come on. You can do this. Wake up for me._ He thought to himself.

For the third time this evening, he gently pulled her into his arms and brought a third of a full cup of blood to her lips, making it go down her throat.

After it was finished, he set it down on the end table and gently layed her back down.

Two hours later, she finally started to come to. As she did, he trailed a gentle hand down the side of her face.

"Kat?" he called to her, knowing she was waking up.

"Damon," she said, and then looked up at him.

So everybody lived happily ever after.

THE END


	37. Danger

V.D. "Danger"

Characters: Katherine, Klaus, and Trevor

Summary: Katherine gets hurt. Will someone find her in time, or will it be too late? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kat/Klaus

**Kat's POV**

I run through the forest at vampire speed and agility through Mystic Falls, Virginia. I'm running for my life from a vampire. Trevor. He hates me so much, he wants to kill me. I'm scared for my life, as I'm running through the dark night through the forest. I can't let him catch me, or I know he'll kill me for sure. I used him back when I had been a new vampiress. Now he wants me dead. I know this and I can't let that happen. My first rule of survival. Never die. My second rule of survival. Always stay one step ahead of the enemy.

Suddenly, I get thrown and I land on my back on the ground. Then he pins me against a tree, one hand around my throat tightly, the other with a stake.

"Any last words?" he asks.

"Go to fucking Hell!" I say.

"Nice choice of words," he comments.

He raises it and plunges it into my chest and everything goes black.

**Klaus' POV**

I'm going for a walk through the woods on my way home, when I smell blood. Not just any blood. Her blood. I head towards the smell of her blood.

A few minutes later, when I arrive, I see Trevor walking away and I instantly know that it was him that did that to her.

We fight and I soon kill him.

I go and kneel beside her.

"I'm so sorry, Katerina," I say before pulling out the stake.

I gently pull her into my arms and bite my wrist, putting it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat.

**Kat's POV**

I stand on a grassy plane, as I look down at my village. I don't remember there being a hill by my human village, but things have probably changed over there since I was human. I sense someone that I never would've thought I would ever see ever again after she was killed so many centuries ago.

I turn around and I'm right as always. I'm Katherine. I'm always right. There she is. My mother. I know I'm dreaming, but I can't help it. Humanity is a vampire's worst weakness. Like a human that has been separated from its mother for too long, I run towards her. I may be a vampire, but I still miss her. When I reach her, we both hug.

I slowly come to.

"Katerina," he says.

I know that voice. It surprises me. Why would he of all creatures save me?

"Klaus," I say back and look up at him.

He helps me to my feet as he gets to his own feet.

THE END


	38. Extricater

VD "Extricater"

Characters: Tyler, Katherine, werewolf (Klaus?)

Summary: Katherine gets attacked by a werewolf. Will someone come and save her in time, or will it be too late?

Pairings:

Tyler/Katherine

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce ran through the woods for her life. A massive, brown, werewolf chased after her and full speed of light. Katherine knew by the smell that this werewolf was Niklaus.

Suddenly, the werewolf lundged and pinned her to the ground on her back. Now she looked into the eyes of the massive werewolf before it tore into her. And as it bit and scratched her, she screamed and gasped in pain.

A black, massive werewolf was strolling along in the woods, when it heard her screams of pain.

_Katherine! _It thought.

Then the wolf followed her scent to go rescue her, not caring about what trouble she had caused in the past. She had helped Damon before and Elena and the others. He wouldn't let her die. He had to save her.

Twenty minutes later, the black wolf saw the scene. He raced forwards. He lundged at and tackled the brown werewolf off of her. After several minutes of fighting, the brown wolf gave up and left.

The black creature went to stand at her side.

He looked down at her and whined. She was in bad shape.

He stepped backwards a ways and then phased human with clothes on.

Tyler Lockwood knelt down beside her.

"I'm gonna get you out of here and get you help," he said, before gently picking her up in his arms and briskly heading out of the woods towards the Salvatore boarding house.

A few minutes later, an unconscious Katherine lay on Damon's couch, pale and sweaty.

Tyler, with a vial of the leftover of Klaus' blood, gently lifted her head, positioning it back, and put the vial to her lips, making it go down her throat.

Half an hour later, as Tyler stood at her side, she came to.

THE END


	39. Poisoned

Vampire Diaries: Poisoned

Characters: Damon, Elena, Rebekkah, and Katherine

Summary: Inspired from Return: Night Fall. Damon gets poisoned. Will he be cured before he dies? Read to find out.

Pairings: Damon/Elena/Katherine

Damon Salvatore stood in the shadows of the room, watching from a corner, as Elena Gilbert slept. She was like an angel without wings. She was so peaceful in her sleep. To him, she was like a beautiful rose. A rose that sometimes had thorns, but all the more beautiful. She was his. He loved her with all his heart, mind, and soul. He would do anything for her. He would die for her. Yes. He admitted it now. He loved Elena so much that he would die for her. Do anything for her. He was in love with his little brother's once upon a time girl. Damon had loved her from the moment he set eyes on her. He had hid it until the night he brought her her Vervain necklace back. Since he had compelled her, she would never remember what he had told her, when she and Stefan had been in love. But he would always remember it.

That morning, as Elena came down the stairs, food was on the table and Damon was in the kitchen putting dirty dishes in the sink.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he greeted her with a smile, as he turned around to look at her.

"May I ask why you're doing this?" Elena asked the vampire.

Just a few days ago, he had been hurt accidentally by her at Esther's ball, and in turn, she had found Damon at home the other day with Rebekkah, Klaus' only sister. Was this his way of apologizing to her for what he had done? For hurting her? She was the one that was supposed to be apologizing, she thought. She had been the reason why he had been hurt. She had accidentally made it sound like there was a problem with Damon loving her. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

"What? I can't make you breakfast without having a reason?" he questioned her.

"You can. I just thought you would have a reason. You always have a reason behind everything you do, after all," she answered.

He gave a smirk.

"Maybe I just wanted to surprise you with something," he said.

"Well, thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, Elena."

She sat down and began to eat her breakfast of eggs and sausage.

It was a beautiful night, as Damon walked through the woods on an occasional walk. He had just come from the Mystic Grille where he had drunk a shot glass of liquor before leaving. Now he was just going for a casual walk alone in the dark. Something he liked to do on occasion. It helped him think things through if he needed to do so.

Suddenly, he was stabbed with a dagger in the gut. Someone had snuck up on him from behind. He fell to the ground with the guy standing over him with dagger in hand.

"Clyde," Damon said, as he looked up at him, a hand to his gut.

"Damon. Long time no see. Don't you think? I've been waiting a long time for this," he said.

"Not long enough," a female voice said from the shadows.

Then she came into view and through Clyde away by his throat, making him hit a tree. Clyde was already on his feet and the two vampires fought, as Damon Salvatore's vision blurred. He knew that there had been poison on that knife when he started getting blurry vision.

Clyde tried to stab Katherine Pierce with the knife, but she twisted his wrist, making him drop the dagger. Then she broke a tree branch off and staked him. As he fell to the ground, Katherine ran to and knelt beside her childe.

She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.

"Damon. Damon, stay with me," she ordered gently.

"Katherine," he said softly.

He was seeing double now.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. You hear me?"

She put an arm around him and put his arm over her shoulders. Then she stood, making him stand the best he could. Then she walked with him, half dragging him, using her body weight to hold him up.

Half an hour later, he lay in his bed sweating, barely conscious. Elena was seated at his bedside, wetting his face with a wet wash cloth to try and cool him down. Katherine was downstairs consorting with Klaus' only sister. Rebekkah. As much as she hated her, she and Rebekkah both wanted to save his life. Rebekkah was more than glad to give her the cure. Klaus' blood. After she did that, Rebekkah left so Klaus wouldn't wonder where she was.

A few minutes later, after Katherine gave him the blood, he sat up, feeling better. So everybody lived as happily as they could. After all, they had Klaus to get rid of somehow, which they didn't know how to do.

THE END


	40. The Damon Diaries: In My Veins

The Damon Diaries: In My Veins (Damon's POV)

It's a dark night as I walk down the streets of Albany, New York alone. My name is Damon Salvatore and I am a vampire. Not like my younger brother Stefan Salvatore. He prefers to prey on forest animals, while I would rather be like other vampires who drink human blood. To be honest, I haven't seen or heard of my brother since 1868. He's weak compared to me. Any vampire that drinks animal blood instead of human blood is weaker than vampires like me. But I don't always kill. I only take enough to satisfy me if I feel like it. And then I compel them to forget me and what I did before leaving them. And I do love drinking and a good party. It's a good combination. Don't you think? It's my idea of a good time. I'm used to it.

You're probably wondering how we so happened to both become vampires. Well, there was this girl we both were very fond of. We loved her so much. But in my mind, she was mine. No one else's. I loved her. Katherine Pierce. I'll never forget her. We never knew she was a vampiress until she gave us each a reasonable amount of her blood and told us. Stefan was the first one to turn. When I found out that he was going to tell our father that Katherine was a vampire, I tried to persuade him not to. It was useless.

My brother and I tried to help her but were stopped by our father. I blamed him, but I knew if we had the chance to save her, we had to work together. So I put aside my self pity and we tried to find her, but couldn't. So we figured she was dead. Especially, one sunny day, when we found her dress lying near a tree. Even her necklace was there.

I only turned because I was forced to. It was in the middle of a war and I was in my blue soldier uniform. I was fighting alongside my fellow soldier men. The next thing I knew, I was shot and fell on my back, dropping my rifle.

As I lay there, knowing I was dying, there was my brother. He knew I was dying, too. Instead of letting me die, he did the one thing he wanted to do. Give me his blood so that I would become a vampire. I didn't want to, but he insisted on it. So I became a vampire to satisfy him. And now look at me. I'm a vampire having a time of my life. Even though I am though, I still keep my promise whenever we meet up. Because he made me a vampire and Katherine died, I vowed to make his life miserable for eternity.

After we both were vampires, Katherine's maid Emily, gave us each a lapis lazuli ring in favor of Kat. Kat had told her to give us each a lapis lazuli ring, apparently. Kat is what I loved calling her. But only in private. Stefan never knew.

I'm walking down the desolate streets in a place where alleys are everywhere, when someone comes up behind me and stabs a stake in my gut from behind, catching me off guard. Then he throws me across the pavement and I land on my back in pain.

I look up at him in agony, as he casually starts walking towards me. I want nothing more than to pull it out, but it's been a couple days since I've fed. My healing will be too slow for me to not bleed out. I know my attacker well. I was once close to death because of him. Stefan and I barely escaped. I know I'm in danger as he saunters over to me.

Through the pain in my gut, I'm able to say his name.

"Klaus."

"Hello, Damon."

He gives me a wicked smile and then everything goes black.

I'm not sure how long I was unconscious, but I'm weak from blood loss and hunger. I feel like I'm going to pass out again. I'm barely coherent. I can barely comprehend where I am and what's happening. I'm chained to a wall by my wrists in a basement. Klaus is watching me as I suffer in pain.

As flashes of Katherine come, I close my eyes. Then it's like a vision or dream. I see Kat standing in front of me. She's just as beautiful as I remember. Like an angel. We're in a pasture of green grass with hardly any trees.

She smiles and I do likewise.

We look at each other with so much love.

"My sweet Damon," she says, standing before me so close we can kiss.

"Katherine."

And then we do kiss.

I know it's not real, but I can't help it. I'll always love her. I have no strength left to fight, anyway. So why try? I just want to give in and let her take me away to where she now dwells.

"I should go."

As she walks away, I try to call her back to me.

"No! Kat! Don't leave me!"

She stops to look over her shoulder at me.

"I'll never truly leave you, my Damon. I never did. I'll always live in your memories. I'll never be forgotten."

Then everything disappears to be replaced by darkness.

"Katherine," I murmur.

"Drink," I hear Stefan say.

I feel the familiar liquid as I drink. It's nourishment unto me. Even if it does taste differently from what I'm used to. It's my brother's blood.

I open my eyes to look up at him.

He takes his wrist away and helps me to my feet and out.

I'm thankful for him saving my life.


	41. The Damon Diaries: Journaling

The Damon Diaries "Journaling"

**April 5, 1864**

It's so strange being a new vampire. All the things I can hear, see, sense, and smell that I couldn't as a human. Katherine, the woman that I so dearly love, was the one that sired my brother and me last night. Apparently, she loves both of us very much. So much that she Sired the both of us. It's bad enough that I had to watch him when I was a mortal. Now i'll have to keep him out of trouble in the afterlife, too. As I was saying, it's strange being a vampire. The plus though, is nobody messes around with you. Anyone that you want, you can kill. I already killed three maidens last night. Oh the blood! When you drink human blood, it's like sweet candy. It tastes so good. And it heightens it when they're afraid. Such fear. I love it. I get to live forever because of their blood. I'm free. Katherine Pierce freed me when she Sired me. No longer will I have to listen to father. No longer will there be rules to abide by. I'll never see my family ever again. My human family, I mean. After all, Katherine, Stefan, and I are a family. That's what she says. And that we have to stick together.

**December 22, 1864**

There was a raid in the village last night. Father found out what Katherine is. Stefan told me that he tried his best, but he wasn't able to win. They took Katherine. I could only watch from the shadows of an ally with my brother, as they took Katherine and others away in a carriage designed for prisoners, pulled by horses. I've lost her. The only love in my life. I want revenge. I want to rip those humans apart and drink them dry. I want to torture them one by one. Stefan though, always the sensible one, says I shouldn't. I know he's right like always. But he also says that Katherine won't be coming back. I won't give up. I'll search for her for the rest of my existence until we're together again. I'll find her. This I vow.

**March 25, 2009**

Stefan and I have been watching her. This girl. She has every trait of Katherine. Her face, her beauty, her looks, and her voice. But her smell. She's human. She smells nothing like Katherine. Yet, we both can't help but to love her in more ways than one. Her name, as we have heard been uttered, is Elena Gilbert. I would like to take a closer look, but I won't. It's too dangerous. I don't want her to find out what both of us are. Vampires.


	42. The Damon Diaries Sunrise

The Damon Diaries: Sunrise

**Beginning**

My name is Damon Salvatore and I am a vampire. My younger brother, Stefan Salvatore, and I were Sired by Katherine Pierce in 1864. We're different now. My brother and me. My brother drinks the blood of forest creatures. I like to mock and make fun of him about that and it's fun, but I very seldom do. We only became vampires because Katherine, our Sire and lover, loved us both.

I'm much different and stronger than my brother. I drink human blood, but I don't always kill. I simply compel them to forget they ever saw me. My gift is compulsion. My brother's is too, but he doesn't like to use it. My brother has always been the sensible one, while i'm mostly the opposite. But no matter how much we fight, hate, and despise each other, it all comes down to one thing. We're family. Brothers. The same blood. We would do anything to save one another.

In the beginning of our unlives, we were the same. We both fed off of humans. Mostly women. Pretty, young maidens tasted the best. We were reckless when we were young. Stefan even slaughtered an entire village. Then we got ourselves back into control. That's when things changed completely for us. We went our separate ways and he began feeding on forest animals. I kept on with my diet of human blood. Our brotherhood is complicated. It always has been. You couldn't possibly understand. Not unless you have the same relationship with your sibling. It'll never change.

We're different from other vampires. Katherine gave us each a lapis lazuli ring. As long as we wear it, we can walk in the sun. But without it, we'll burn and die in the sunlight. Katherine had a ring just like ours. She lost it when she was captured during the vampire raid.

Katherine wasn't the only one that loved both of us. We both loved her too. But she chose my brother over me, even though i'll always love Kat. I've moved on, though. I love Elena Gilbert now.

**Love Circle**

It's a beautiful day in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I'm in the Salvatore boarding house having my daily shot glass of blood. My brother hasn't come home yet. He gave himself up to Klaus a year ago. An Original Vampire. You're probably wondering what the difference between an Original Vampire and everyday vampire is. An Original Vampire is a descendant from the very first turned vampires. A regular vampire is like what you see in movies. Like Katherine. Dracula would be considered a mix between an Original and regular vampire, going by how he acted and how he became a vampire.

Elena Gilbert and I are upset by the fact that we lost him. I spent centuries doing my best to protect him. Now he's gone. Even freed from Klaus' compulsion he's gone. He's never coming back. I lost my only brother, while Elena lost her love life. But now i'm her love life too. We both know it. I spent centuries hiding my feelings so I wouldn't get hurt again. Katherine hurt me by not choosing me. Now I can open up. Show and tell my feelings to Elena, not afraid to get hurt. She would never hurt me like Kat had. We love each other too much. But I can see through her that there's a part of her, a small part, that will always love Stefan.

**The Warning**

I set my glass down, now finished with my daily blood for the morning. Then a scent comes to me when she walks in and closes it behind herself. Elena. I smile inwardly and then turn around to face her, as she walks up to me.

I stop.

No. Wait. It's Katherine Pierce.

"Katherine," I say.

"Damon. Listen, I have news. I figured I should warn you."

"I'm listening. Warn me about what?"

"Stefan's being reckless. He's killing Klaus' hybrids. He's making him angry. Klaus just gave the word. He's sending hybrids after you. I'll try to knock some sense into Stefan. If he won't listen to Klaus, maybe he'll listen to me. I don't want either of you dead."

"Thanks for the warning."

She rests a hand gently on my cheek.

She looks into my eyes and I do likewise.

"Is it so wrong for me to love you both?" she asks me.

"No, Kat. It's not."

I slowly reach up and take her hand off my face, holding it.

We stare into each other's eyes.

I didn't realize she still loved me until now. After so long, I still love her, while she loves both of us. But unlike before, I can see in her heart deep down, that if I didn't love Elena, she would choose me.

"You should go. I'll pass the warning onto Elena," I say and then kiss her forehead.

"See you later, my Damon," she says, as she leaves.

I smile, as she closes the door behind herself. She never changes. She never did change. She used to call me 'My Damon' and 'My sweet Damon', back when the three of us were together as family.

**The News**

It's a dark night, as I drink a shot glass of liquor. Alcohol. Wine. Then Elena walks in, closing the door behind herself.

She walks up to me.

"Damon, hi."

"Hey."

I wish I didn't have to tell her what Kat told me, but we made a promise to never keep secrets from each other. Elena and me. And I keep my promises. Always. I don't like lying. I hate lying. I would rather say what I have to.

I look at her.

"Elena."

"Yeah?"

"Katherine came by this morning."

"What is it?"

"She has news. Stefan angered Klaus. Klaus wants Stefan to stop killing his hybrids, but he won't listen. Klaus is having hybrids come after me. Katherine is going to try and knock some sense into my brother."

"I hope it works. I can't bare to lose you. Never. I don't know what I'd do without you here."

She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. I know what she means. She probably would've been dead by now, if I didn't exist. A very long time ago.

"I won't let anything happen to me. I promise you that, Elena. I love you too much to let myself go," I reply, arms around her, breathing in her exquisite, familiar scent. Her human scent of innocents. I love her too much. I could never be selfish with her.

**Happy Ending**

It's a beautiful night, as I sit on my couch, beer bottle in hand.

Kat walks in and I look up.

She walks up to me.

"Any good news?" I ask.

"Yeah. Stefan's done being reckless. You're safe."

"Thanks, Kat."

"Any time, Damon."

She walks out.

I go to stare at the fireplace, into the flames, standing. I let the beer bottle drop to the floor and smash into pieces.

I smile.

"He's slowly coming back. We never actually lost him."


	43. The Katherine Diaries: My Life

The Katherine Diaries: My Life

** Introduction**

My name is Katherine Pierce and I am a vampire. I was born in the year 1475 in a village in Bulgaria. My human name was Katerina Petrova. I was born into a poor family who disowned me in 1490 when I had an illegitimate daughter. I carried my child to term and gave birth to a healthy girl before I was ever turned. At that point of time, I knew nothing about vampires or other things existing. My father took her away just seconds after she was born saying, "You have disgraced this family."

**On The Run**

It's a dark night as I drive the SUV out of Mystic Falls, Virginia to save my own ass from being crushed by Klaus.

As I drive, I call up Damon Salvatore to let him know, just in case he decides to start worrying about me. If there's anything that hasn't changed about Damon, it's that he worries about others when they're in the midst of danger. I have grown to learn everything about him over the centuries. Even before I turned him. Just like I did with his brother. I do know that something that will probably never change is that he still loves me. In truth, I have grown to love him, too. But I will always love Stefan. Stefan and I will love each other forever. Just as he told me a few nights ago. That he will love me forever. But something that Damon sometimes lets get in the way that I don't, is love. I put aside love so I can always win. Always be one step ahead of the enemy. That's what I have learned. And if you don't do that, and if you screw up, you're dead. Especially if it's Klaus that you're fleeing from.

"Hello," he answers his cell.

"It's me," I reply.

"Katherine."

"I'm leaving. Klaus sent his hybrids after me."

"Take care of yourself, Katherine."

"I always do. Stay one step ahead of the enemy."

"Good-bye, Katherine."

We hang up.

I'm on my own now. I'm alone. Sometimes it helps to be alone. It helps that I'm the only one I have to worry about protecting if anything goes down. That way I don't have to worry about anyone but moi. That's French for me.

**Travel**

It's a dark night, as I cross into Alabama, heading towards the beautiful state of Arizona as speedily as I can, but not over the speed limit, not wanting to get pulled over by some officer of the law. I wouldn't want to leave a trail behind for Klaus or Klaus' hybrids to follow in pursuit of me.

I'm going to keep running until I lose them all and Klaus is either gone or dead. Once that happens, I'll be double backing and turning around to go back to Mystic Falls. I think I'll earn my keep there once and for all. Whether I have to show them or not to prove it. After all, I am Katherine Pierce. What I want is what I get.


	44. The Katherine Diaries: My Story

Vampire Diaries: My Story

Characters: Kat, Elena, Niklaus, Damon

Summary: Remember in S3 when Katherine told Elena about her child being taken from her and Klaus being after her, in the well or something? Here's her story and thoughts. Enjoy!

Pairings:

Katherine/Stefan/Damon

As I sat there in the deep cave starved of my food source, I spoke to Elena. I told her my story. Elena Gilbert was the reason I was still alive. She had been giving me blood to sustain me. This is my story I told her, which I am now telling you. Maybe someday you'll do well to remember it and pass my story down. I may be a vampiress, but after everything and everyone that has come after me, I may not live much longer. Right now, at this moment, I am running for my life, always being one step ahead of my enemy. His hybrids are after me. Now I must run. Keep running.

When I was nineteen, I bore a baby girl in our cabin home in my village. We had a maid that helped me. I had a mother, father, and uncle. We all lived in the same household. I begged the maid to let me see her before she was taken away, but my father ordered her not to. Back then, everyone called me Katerina.

"Papa, please!" I begged, as he walked away with her.

"No! You have disgraced this family!" he replied, as he left the room with her.

I remember the pain of losing her. I never knew where she had been taken to.

A year later, I was running from Niklaus. One of his brothers really liked me, so he helped me. We were in the woods when I was turning to run. I was hiding. He told me to go to a coattage and tell them who had sent me.

I soon found out that Rose was going to take me to Klaus. Rose and the old woman were who lived there. So I cut myself so I would die. Rose gave me her blood, though. I pulled away and gagged. Then I ran off, never to be seen from them again.

I was twenty when I slowly turned with Rose's blood in my system.

In 1864, I turned the two Salvatore brothers. They never knew about my past. My past was kept a secret. I never told them about Klaus or that I was always hiding from him, knowing I had turned, wanting to kill me. And they knew nothing about my child. That I had had a girl and my father had taken her away the moment she had been born.

My family is gone now. When I went back home after running from that cabin, they were all dead. That's when I knew Klaus had killed them, looking for me.

I run for my life now, once again. This time from his hybrids. So that's my story. The life and existence of Katherine Pierce, formerly known as Katerina Petrova. The one who will always love Stefan and Damon, no matter what they do, to the end of my existence. The one who lost her family and was reunited with her daughter, Elena Gilbert, the present doppelganger. The one who will save Klaus' hybrids if he gets close enough to grab her and use her blood to do that. Once again, that's my story from beginning to end, from human to vampiress, and from past to my present existence.


	45. The Kat and Damon Diaries: Old Enemy

Vampire Diaries "Old Enemy"

It was a dark night, as Damon walked the streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. He was on his way to the bar. His favorite place to go. The famous bar and grille. He could get as wasted as he wanted and nobody would care. Unless a certain dark hair blue eyed girl was there. Or his younger brother Stefan. Klaus had freed him and now he hadn't eaten. Damon could sense it when he was around him. It worried him.

Damon sat at the bar drinking some liquor. It was something he enjoyed doing. Something that he could do when Elena wasn't around. The girl he loved who just so happened to be human and his brother's girl. But he didn't really care now that his brother was pretty much gone. But yet, Elena had said that if anyone could get him back on track it would be him. Not her. Stefan wouldn't even listen to Elena anymore, but he would always listen to his brother. They were blood. Family. They had a connection. They always would. No matter how they felt at the time or what condition or state they were in.

On his fourth shot glass refill, she came to sit beside him to his right. The vampiress. The one he would always love, but in his eyes, never really loved him back.

"Care to join me?" he asked a little on the drunk side.

"Actually, I came to keep you company. I know how you can get when you're like this," Katherine Pierce replied.

"Like what?"

"Drunk."

"Forget it. I don't need your company or your opinions."

He got up, abandoning his empty glass and walked out of the bar. He was trying to get away from her. Trying to get her out of his hair. Of course, that never worked.

She followed him out.

"Don't walk away from me, Damon."

"Why not? I can do whatever I want. Besides, you always do."

"Damon, I'm not going to do that again."

"Really? Because I find that hard to believe."

"I'm sorry. Okay? Please forgive me. Now can we move past that? I don't want to be out here like this."

"Then go."

"I'm not leaving without you. Let's just go back to the mansion."

"No."

"You're stubborn. You know that?"

"So are you."

"Not always. I swear you were born stubborn. You top me off with your stubbornness," she commented.

He smiled the best he could through his state he was in.

"I know. That's what made us a team. We were good together."

Suddenly, through the cold, snowy night he heard a wishing in the air. Then there was pain and he fell on his back with a stake in the middle of his chest.

He saw Katherine start to run over to him, but was grabbed and thrown behind by someone. Jack. Jack Neal. A vampire. One of Damon's few enemies he had made over the centuries who was still alive to this day.

Kat fell to the ground against a building wall, when she was thrown by Jack Neal. But she was going to be okay, she knew. After all, it would've probably killed a human, but she was a vampiress. Things like being thrown like that would only hurt a little.

As Jack starting walking over to him with a wicked smile, Katherine got to her feet a little painfully, not wanting harm to come to him. She cared about him and loved him way too much to let him die. In fact, she would die for him. Whether it be a painful death for her or not because of it. She didn't care. As long as Damon was alive and okay.

He watched from where he lay on the cold ground, as Jack Neal and Katherine Pierce fought. That's when he realized that she had told him the complete and utter truth. She loved him and didn't want him dead or hurt. As they continued, he pulled the stake out of his chest and sat up long enough to throw it towards him, as Jack pinned her to the ground.

A moment later, Jack was dead and Damon layed back down.

She ran towards him and knelt beside him.

"Are you okay, Damon?" she asked, hands gently resting on his shoulders. She looked at him with concern and worry for him.

"Don't worry about me, Kat. I'm a survivor. I always am. You know that better than anyone."

He smiled up at her.

She smiled back.

He got to his feet, sobering up.

"Let's go home, Kat."

And with that, they walked away together.


	46. The War

Vampire Diaries: The War

Characters: Katherine, Damon, Damon's comrades, Damon's Sargent

Summary: Just a one-shot. Damon is in the war. Will he be one of the survivors, or will he be one of the many fallen heroes of war? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Katherine

A/N: A fan of mine on wattpad suggested for me to do a story on Damon when he was in the war, so I changed it around a bit. Damon is the first one who meets Katherine after she saves his life.

It was a dark night, as Damon Salvatore crouched down in a ditch with his comrades, explosives and bombs going off, men shouting out, following orders of their Sargent. Then, following their lieutenant's orders, he and his comrades ran between enemy lines.

As Damon ran, he saw his comrades go down one by one. Then, in the next second, he fell to the ground shot but alive. As everything started to go black, he felt someone dragging him. Probably to safety. Then everything went black and he didn't hear, feel, or see anything more.

He wasn't sure how long he was out, but when he awoke he was no longer in the field of war. Instead, he was in a house somewhere. Not just any house. A cabin. He was in bed in a cabin room.

He sat up.

He knew he had been shot and should've felt pain or should've died, but there was no pain and he was alive. He also didn't see any wounds on himself, which he thought as strange.

A female walked in just then.

"I thought I heard you wake," she commented.

"Where am I?" he asked her.

"You're at my place. My name is Katherine Pierce, by the way. And who may you be?"

"Damon Salvatore."

"Nice to meet you, Damon," she greeted.

"What am I doing here?" he asked.

"I brought you here. I saved your life," she replied to him.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're very welcome."


End file.
